Total Drama:Back for More
by AnyfriendofMike's
Summary: As the campers compete for another million, they will also hook up, make up, and make out. Rated T just in case. *Sequel to The Drama Isn't Over*
1. Chapter 1: The Cast

** Here's my version of how Total Drama season 5 should go. If I owned the Total Drama series or any characters, I would be rich. Enjoy, or don't…. I still don't give a crap….**

Chris: Welcome to the Island of Ace! As you can see, this is not our usual island, but it's still a really cruddy place! Heh Heh! I've rented the Island of Ace, so the police won't be able to find me- err, I mean…to shake things up this season! So, here comes the new old cast.

A boat appears on the water. On the top deck are Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Brick.

Chris: You know them, you probably hate them- it's the cast from last season. But why should they have all of the fun? So to spice things up, I've sprinkled in some of the old losers! Coming back for more this season is Gwen, Duncan, Lashawna, Bridgette, DJ, Cody, Owen, Noah, Lindsey, and Justin!

Scott: Ugh, Chris is such a creep!

Dawn: Yes, Chris shall have his biggest downfall this season….

Scott: Who asked you, Moonbeam?

The second he said it, he regretted it. Dawn looked hurt for a moment, but just sighed and brushed it off.

Chris: See? The drama never stops! Well, let's split the cast up into teams…

The boat arrives and the players start to step onto the dock.

Chris: Bridgette, Brick, Mike, Cam, Scott, Dawn, Lashawna, DJ, Gwen, Duncan, Dakota- you guys are Team Sound. The rest of you are on Team Power.

Scott: What's with the dopey names?

Lashawna: I'm with white boy- where are you getting these names?

Chris: They came to me in a dream! Now, if we have no further interruptions, I'd like you all to swing by your cabins. Then, come straight back here. I will give each of you a map so you don't get lost…Now GO!

Confessional-

Mike: Man, it's too bad Zoey's not on my team….Something about this just doesn't seem right….

Dawn: I sense a great danger surrounding every one of us, but I just can't put my finger on it….And what happened with Scott? Does he not remember apologizing? He seems sour, but I know he has a good heart…

Scott: Ugh, I can't believe I'm on the same team as Moonbeam, MPD, and Bubble Boy… Ow! Why does my heart hurt? Ugh, this show bites!

Jo: I don't care if Bubbles won last season- this time, nobody will stand in my way!

End Confessional

You see the cast standing on the dock

Chris: Okay, now that you've gotten settled, it's time to get into today's challenge. Today, we will be participating in a friendly game of-

BOOOOOOOMMMMM! With a clap of thunder, it started to rain.

Chris: Hmm. I was going to say baseball, but it seems that due to the rain, we'll have to forget about it.

Lightning: Awww! This stinks!

Chris: Zip it Meat Locker! Report to your cabins for the night. Join us next time to see which camper gets to experience our new means of kicking your butt out of here. On Total! Drama! Back for More!


	2. Chapter 2: Torture part 1

Chris- voice over: Last time on Total Drama Back for More! Our campers arrived on the scene. Due to rain, we officially had to postpone our baseball game. This week, there will be no escape from the pain, suffering, and hilarity! Heh heh, rain or shine! See who gets out! On Total….Drama… Back for More!

Theme song plays Chris out…

Scott, walking with Dawn through the woods: Hey Moonbeam, could you go away?

Dawn: Your aura needs attention! It seems conflicted…Perhaps I could help your tortured soul…

Scott: Why do you care? Why do you always butt into everyone's life?

Dawn: …I just thought we could be friends…. Your apologies….oops….

Scott spun around to face Dawn. A bewildered look highlighted his face.

Scott: What apologies? I don't even know what you're rambling about! I never apologize! Nobody deserves it. I spent weeks in that trauma chair, and nobody helped me!

Dawn was tempted to tell him about the donation from Mike, but she knew it would only make him madder.

Scott, however, was in complete shock. Vaguely, he remembered a big accident, and Dawn being there, but he knew it was all a lie. First of all, Dawn didn't live near the farm. Also, he had voted her off, why would she care about him? Plus, he couldn't remember an accident. But deep down, he knew it had happened.

Scott: Could you just leave me to finish my walk alone?

Scott didn't get a response from the moonchild.

Scott: I said go away!

Again, he heard nothing. He turned to his side to yell at her again. Instead, he found that she had disappeared.

Scott: Moonbeam? Moonbeam!? Hmm I guess I scared her off. Heh...Heh...

Scott had no idea why he had flipped out, but it totally scared him. He didn't care if she died… or did he? Thinking like this freaked Scott out, so he continued his walk in the silence he regretted making.

Meanwhile, Cameron was trying to escape the death grip Lightning had on him.

Lightning: You are so dead, French Fry! I should've won last season! Now, Pops lost his rings because I l-lost to a l-little girl…

Lightning shivered at the memory.

Cameron: B-but…I shared the money…

Lightning: It's not about the money anymore! I lost to a little weakling! I was a shoo-in to win! Now…you're gonna _pay!_

As Cameron whimpered in fear, Chris announced to the campers to meet him at the dock.

Lightning: This isn't over, shorty…

Chris- to everyone gathered on the dock: Okay, today, we are not going to play baseball-

Lightning (off screen): Crap!

Chris: But we will be picking team captains!

Jo: I volunteer myself!

Chris: Excellent suggestion Jo, but everyone will be competing for that spot in today's challenge- torture!

Gwen: Yeah…like we haven't had enough torture….

Scott: After being in the trauma chair, there's no torture for me anymore….

Zoey: Actually, how is Chris going to torture Scott?

Scott: What do you care?

Zoey, looking surprised: I dunno, I guess I'm curious….

Chris: Hey! Shut it! Geez, it's a half hour show… Anyways, you got to pick your teams, so I get to pick the captains! You ingrates should be worshipping the ground I walk on!

Scott: Yeah… we totally think you're "super balls"….

*Confessional*

Scott: Why are Dawn and Zoey being so annoying? They're acting like they're my friends… It's making me hate them even more…

Zoey: Okay… somebody tell me why Scott is still being a jerk?

*End Confessional*

Chris: Alright, let's make our way to the torture area!

Mike: you actually named it the torture area?

Chris: You have a problem with that, MPD?

Mike:…Well, it's sort of stupid, but whatever…

Chris: you won't be saying that when you're strapped to the Torture Chair…

You see the contestants gathered around a big chair.

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge!

Lindsey: Where?

Chris frowns: Umm, right here…

Lindsey: Oh! Wait… are we getting pedicures? Oh my gosh, I could totally use one!

Chris: I feel that…. Anyways Lindsey, it's actually a torture chair.

Duncan: So what does it do? Do we just sit on it and it shocks us?

Chris: Actually, we've hired special investigators that know how to make you squirm… Heh…heh heh…heh ha ha ha ha ha ha! Okay Duncan, get your butt up here!

Duncan: Ugh, this show bites…

As he sat down, a screen lowered to Duncan's eye level.

Duncan: ?

Suddenly, an embarrassing video played of Duncan playing with two naked Barbie Dolls. As the video went on, Duncan squirmed in his seat.

Duncan: Whatever… this game cheats! Plus…that video is fake….

With that outburst, Duncan, slipped out of his seat and stood by Gwen.

Chris: Alright! Next up…Brick!

Brick sat down, looking confident. Confident, until a blindfold was fixed over his eyes. At once, he ripped it off, eliminating his chance at team captain.

Chris: Bro, that's really weak... Next… Anne Maria!

She sat down looking rather nervous, clutching her hairspray. At first, the chair tried dropping chunks of ice on her head, but she didn't even feel it. Finally, a mechanical arm came out of a slot and stole the hairspray from her hands.

Anne Maria: Nooooooo! Give it back!

Chris: And another out! Next, Scott!

Scott sat down, not really caring what happened to him. Immediately, a picture of his Pappy was cast up on the screen that had lowered itself.

Scoot: Pappy?

Then, the picture was blasted into smithereens. Next, a picture of Dawn, Zoey, and Mike blew up.

Scott: Augh! Get me out of this stupid chair!

Chris: Looks like Scott's out! Next up… Mike!

Mike lowered himself into the chair, dreading his means of torture. The screen lowered itself once again. A YouTube video was shown on the screen. It showed Mike at the roller-rink. He was there with some girl. Immediately, Zoey's eyebrows went up.

Chris: Don't worry Zoey, this video is from 3 years ago.

Mike: Oh crap, not again! The Nicole video? Really?

Chris: shut up and take your torture!

*On screen*

Nicole and Mike were walking into the roller-skating rink with some of her and Mike's friends. Suddenly, a new song started to play.

Nicole: Mike! It's our song!

Immediately, they started to lovingly lip-synch the words to each other. They continued to have fun like Mike giving her a piggyback ride and doing the kisses and shit. Suddenly, Chester was triggered when Mike fell down.

Mike: Darn fooled kids with their new-fangled devices!

Nicole: Umm, why don't you get us some sodas?

Mike took a deep breath and nodded his head. When he turned around from buying the sodas, he saw his date making out with Zack. Mike looked heart broken. He set down the sodas and reached his hand up to his neck. In one swift move, he ripped off a chain around it. With his face red, he stormed out of the building. The Video ended.

Jo: How was that torture? Big whoop, he got dumped… Whatever…

Chris: Oh Jo, you'd understand if you have ever been dumped…

The other contestants started laughing.

Chris:…anyways, Mike, you stuck it out! That makes you team captain! That also means the rest of your team will not be tortured today.

The rest of the team cheered.

Chris: Hmm, looks like this is running too long. Find out next time who will be the team captain for Team Powers! Who will go up against Mike in our ultimate challenge? And why hasn't Staci said a word yet? Find out next time on Total…Drama….Back for More!


	3. Chapter 3:Torture part 2

Chris- voice over: Last time on Total Drama Back for More! The campers struggled through some torture chambers! In the end, it was Mike that won the name of team captain. But who is Nicole? Find out right now (Not) on Total…Drama…Back for More! Theme song plays Chris out.

Okay, time for Team Powers to take the cake! Hmm, let's have Staci!

Staci: Ya! My-

Before she could finish, a mechanical arm slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Flailing around, she ripped to tape off.

Chris: Too bad that didn't last… Next- Jo!

Jo: Ha! This is going to be so easy!

Right when she sat down, a video clip played of every soccer game she lost.

Jo: uh…never mind…I quit…

Lightning: Can I go now?

Chris: Actually, you and Jo have the same type of punishment… Think you can handle it?

Lightning: No, I guess not…

Chris: I thought so… Next- B!

As the large genius sat down, a floating head popped up and started rattling off questions to him. B didn't even look uncomfortable. He just smiled and shook his head.

Chris: And B wins! Hmm, it looks like the cameraman is on fire, so we'll have to do our captain challenge later. Join us next time on Total…Drama…Back for More!

**Sorry for the really short chapter! R&R! Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Vito?

**Howdy! Sorry for skipping my chapter update yesterday, but I was just feeling lazy. Anyways, for all it's worth, here comes the latest chapter in 3…..2…..1….**

Chris: Okay, now that the cameraman has stopped making a burden of himself, we can get on with the 3 chapter long challenge. Mike, B, get your butts down to our obstacle course!

Lashawna: Don't worry skinny boy, you've got this.

Mike, who was looking spaced out and worried, just nodded.

Brick: Cadet, are you okay?

Mike: I don't know Brick….I just feel….weird….like I shouldn't be up there….

Brick: Is it because of what Jo said? Well, I'm sure you deserve this rank.

Mike: Thanks Brick

Brick: Don't forget to win!

Dawn: Best of luck Mike!

Mike: Thanks Dawn!

Suddenly, Dawn's stomach dropped. She had a feeling of dread for some reason. She could see the obstacle course surrounded by doom….It was almost as if-

Dawn: Mike! They won't hurt you! They're only trying to help! They sealed away the bad things, don't you see?

Everyone was looking at her with shocked faces, wondering what she was going on about.

Scott: Moonbeam?

Dawn ignored the looks and continued to blurt out what was in her heart.

Dawn: Can't you hear them? Why won't you remember? They just want to help you! They don't want you to grow up! They're dying because of you!

Scott: Moonbeam, stop!

At this point, Dawn was on the edge of hysteria, if not over. Tears ran down her face as the image of a lonely boy flickered through her head. She saw the boy being accompanied by a figure, but she couldn't recognize it. Scott wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away.

Scott: I'll get her to the medical center!

Chris nodded and continued the challenge, not looking back

As Mike and B headed to the starting line of the course, Mike couldn't help but ponder the meaning of Dawn's outburst. He knew it was a warning, but of what? As Chris started the challenge, Mike felt a sense of dizziness. As he looked sideways at B, he noticed that the genius was crumpling to the ground. Swearing that he could hear little chickies in his head, Mike also fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was Chris's maniacal laughter and Zoey's gasp as a metal cage enclosed the boys to a world underground. Chris had duped them…

"_Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Vito shouted in Mike's ear._

"_Vito? I-I thought I had seen the last of you!" Mike exclaimed._

"_Ha! You can't stop this party! Anyways, did you really think that would work! C'mon Mike, get yo head outta the clouds, and into da game! The gang's all here!"_

_Mike faced Chester, Manitoba Smith, and Svetlana. _

"_But. I thought…..Oh no…I-I couldn't get rid of you…" Mike realized._

"_Did you really think you'd get out of it that easily?" Chester asked. "Kids today with their shortcuts and their cheat sheets!"_

"_Well….while we're here, how bout I kick your butts again?" Mike shouted._

"_Wait Mike! What did we ever do to you?" Manitoba asked._

"_Umm, how about ruin my life, and almost ruin my chances with Zoey?" Mike asked him._

"_Look, all we wanted was a body of our own. Do you think we like competing for life with a scrawny clown?" Vito asked._

"_Wait- what?" Mike asked, dumbfounded._

"_Oh for the love of pete!" Chester exclaimed. "Has it ever occurred to you that you may be one of our personalities?" _

"_I-I can't be a personality….Why would Svetlana be in the U.S.?"_

"_Pft! For all we know, she could still be in La La land!" Vito cut in. "Me? I'm on the Jersey Shore!"_

"_I'm on the outback!" Manitoba Smith proudly exclaimed._

"_I'm with my beautiful wife in Vermont!" Chester said, sounding twenty years younger._

"_Und I'm still in my homeland of Russia!" Svetlana declared. _

"_But none of us are there!" Mike shouted._

"_We are when we take over…" Vito pointed out._

"_Yes, but-" And that's when it dawned on Mike that his personalities had lives outside of their time with him._

"_Having trouble M.P.D.?" Vito smirked._

"_Who- who are you guys?" Mike asked._

"_It's better to ask who we used to be." Vito said._

_Suddenly, Svetlana started crying. "What happened to the sweet little boy who went on adventures with Manitoba and brought books for Chester to read?" She asked, still weeping._

_Mike smiled as he remembered the glory days when nothing really mattered._

"_Yeah, what happened to that kid? You, me and Vito were the three musketeers!" Manitoba added._

"_I-I guess I grew up..." Mike admitted._

"_And you think we didn't? Look around you, we're still here!" Chester said, throwing his arms about._

"_Well, what's our next move?" Mike asked, annoyed._

"_Well, we actually brought you here to clear up who you are. You are not Mike; you're just in that reality. Really, there is no Zoey. Oh, and we lied, we're not fighting you for space, we're fighting HIM for space." Vito explained._

"_HIM?" Mike asked._

"_HIM, as in the owner of all of our butts! You are not the one with the MPD, HE is." Vito said._

"_And who is HE?" Mike asked._

"_HIM."_

_HIM?"_

"_Yes, HIM, as in HE."_

"_Vito, you're not making any sense!" Mike yelled._

"_What we're trying to say is, we've all been told we have MPD, but really, the person who's messing with all of us is-" _

_Vito, Manitoba Smith, Svetlana, and Chester dissolved._

"_Guys? GUYS!" Mike screamed their names, but the more he struggled, the more he regained consciousness. _

"_Noo!" Mike screamed. He wondered if he was ever going to see them again._

_Dawn's message played through his head. _"Mike! They won't hurt you! They're only trying to help! They sealed away the bad things, don't you see?" _As it did when he was in the alley, the world spun under Mike's feet. As it wavered from nothingness to somethingness, Mike tried to tune out Dawn's words, regretting the last 11 years of his life. They sealed the bad things away… What did it mean?_

"Can't you hear them? Why won't you remember? They just want to help you! They don't want you to grow up! THEY'RE DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!" _Mike didn't remember Dawn yelling the last part, but it was loud and clear as it rang through his head. A vivid memory of him, Manitoba, Vito, Svetlana, and even Chester played in his head._

_They were all leaning against a humongous rock. It looked like they were trapping shadow people into a big chamber. Closing the last space between rock and chamber, the group celebrated, promising to always be a group. In the memory, Mike was a grown man. Memory after memory flashed through Mike's brain as he tried to find the only people he wanted to see._

"_Grampa, will you read this book to me?" Younger Mike asked Chester__**. **_**"They're only trying to help!"**

"_I heard that there were dragons and beasts in that cave!" Younger Manitoba Smith exclaimed to Younger Mike. _**"They don't want you to grow up!"**

"_Mike, if you gel your hair, you'll look much cooler!" Younger Vito tried to explain to Younger Mike._ **"They won't hurt you!"**

"_We can go on tour! We can be famous!" Younger Svetlana exclaimed to a laughing Younger Mike. _"**Why won't you remember?"**

"_Let's never split up!" Older Mike exclaimed. _**"They sealed away the bad things, don't you see?"**

_The image of his personalities bloodied and beaten whizzed past him__**. **_**"THEY'RE DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!"**

"_**Who am I?"**__ Mike Screamed._

With a jolt, Mike awakened in the cage, B still at his side.

Mike: What? No! Vito, Svetlana, Chester, Manitoba, where are you?"

_Vito: This ain't over Mike!_

_Chester: I'll always be your Grampa!_

_Svetlana: I'll always be here to be gymnastic!_

_Manitoba: And if you ever need me, I'll be in the mountains! Just give us a shout!_

Painfully, Mike understood the meaning of the message. Finally, they were going to stay away! Finally, he had rid himself of them. Granted he would see them when he needed them most. But still, he felt like he had lost 4 great friends. He wondered if Chester was in Vermont with his wife and if Vito was on the Jersey Shore.

Zoey: What did you do with them?

Chris: Relax, they're not dead!

Duncan: Then where is Small Talk and Freak Boy?

Dakota: This is so weird! Almost like when I turned back into a human.

Chris: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that your mutation was staged. We triggered it with a small remote. We kinda forgot to turn you back into a human until a few weeks ago…

Dakota: I-I was a freak for no reason? How is that even possible?

Chris: Don't ask

Gwen: Um, we still don't know where Mike and B are!

Chris: Oh yeah, they'll be taking some time off for a while. Since B passed out first, a member form his team will be voted off. Team Power; pick a player to go home!

Lightning: Sha-easy! We pick walkie-talkie!

Staci: Yeah! My great uncle invented walkie-talkies! Before him, you had to yell your message to whomever you were- What?

The whole team was glaring at Staci as Chef appeared and dragged her to the dock.

Chris: Well Staci, it looks like you're the first one out; again! Ha!

Staci: So how am I going to get to the loser island?

Chris: With our giant slingshot!

Staci screamed as she was slung out of view.

Chef: So when are we going to dig up Mike and B?

Chris: Ha! Later!Who will be the next to be slung out of here? What's going on with Scott and Dawn? And will Sam get any lines? Find out next time on Total….Drama….Back for More!

Camera Man: Aaahhhh! I'm still on fire!

Chris: Hey, Chef, wanna get some smoothies?

Chef: Why not? We've got nothing better to do!


	5. Chapter 5: The Boring Mine

Chris: Last time on Total Drama: Back for More! In a three part episode, our campers were tortured like nobody's business! In the end, it was Staci who got the biggest torture of all! Heh, nice! This week, our campers will go on a little scavenger hunt! A scavenger hunt for Mike and B, that is! Stay tuned for Total! Drama! Back for More!

Theme song plays him out.

Dawn: Huh? Where…where am I? Huh? Wha- Scott?

Scott looks at the startled girl with a concerned look on his face.

Scott: How's it going Moonbeam?

Dawn: What's going on?

Scott: I'd like to ask you the same thing! You went bonkers and started yelling at Mike!

Dawn: What? Why would I do that?

Scott: I have no idea! I don't think he even provoked you! What's the problem Moonbeam? Is 'Mother Earth' tapping into your brain?

Dawn: Mother Earth wouldn't make me say such things! Especially to Mike!

Scott: Geez, I didn't know…. No need to go bonkers again…

Dawn: Well, I think I can get up now…

Scott: and this pertains to me how?

Dawn: (sighs) Never mind… Wait… why are you the only one here?

Scott: (blushing awkwardly) Well….I don't know…everyone else was busy I guess…

Dawn: But why are you here if you don't care?

Scott: Wha… well, I guess I kind of care… just a little… but that's only a side effect to my surgery!

Dawn: What? A side effect? Scott- you don't remember anything?

Scott: How come you're so out of character?

Dawn: I just want you to- oh what's the difference?

Dawn tries to stand, but crumples to the ground. Scott rushes to her aide, placing her back on the bed she was on.

Scott: You should probably get some sleep…or meditate… or whatever it is…you do…

Scott turns to leave, trying to conceal the awkward blush he held. Suddenly, neither one of the pair wants him to go.

Dawn: Scott, wait! Could you stay here?

Scott tries to hide his delight/relief.

Scott: Aw alright…..

Dawn: Thanks…

Scott: So… why do you keep asking me if I remember things before my surgery?

Dawn: Wait- do you not remember?

Scott: All I do remember is some broken glass on the ground… Then I felt like there was something…leaking from me…like I had let go of whatever's been building up inside of me since my days in the chair… Wait…. Did I just say all of that?

Scott had no idea what had come over him. Why he had just poured his heart out to the moonchild was beyond him. If his Pappy was alive…

Chris (over loud speaker): Good morning campers! Get ready to dig up some old friends! Meet me at Rock's Peak! You'll find it on your map if you still have it

Scott: Do you think you can compete?

Dawn: I think so…. Maybe.

She tried to stand again. This time, she didn't fall. After taking a few steps, she deemed herself ready for the challenge.

Dawn: Thanks Scott…

Scott: Whatever…just don't expect me to save your butt all the time…

The scene cut to the contestants standing in front of a big mountain.

Chris: Welcome to your challenge! Campers from last season, get ready to go back into a mine!

Brick: Please tell me there are no mutant gophers down there…

Chris: Relax…I was a little disappointed about the island being normal, but I didn't want to go back to prison… Anyways, your mission is to save your team captain! There will be torches and lights down there….now go!

*Confessional*

Zoey: I'm so glad we get to have Mike and B back! Even though we're not on the same team, I miss Mike! Just knowing that he's okay will make me feel better about this separation…

Scott: Great…we have to go back underground for MPDork! Ugh, stupid contract….

Gwen: Okay, I cannot go underground! I wish I had never signed up for this stupid show! At least I have some friends here…all of these newbies make me feel awkward… It's an added bonus that Courtney's not here to pull her lawyer card on me…. Ugh!

Lashawna: If there's something I won't do, it's go underground for a rescue mission. Over the last few seasons, I've gotten lucky, but all of my home girls know that nothing good happens underground…

*End Confessional*

Cameron (surrounded by his team in an elevator going underground): I hope Mike's okay…

Scott: Relax Bubble Boy; I'm sure Chris wouldn't KILL him…

Brick: But he could be torturing him…

Scott: Yeah? And what would he get out of that? Mike isn't a mean guy, so why would anyone think that's funny?

Dawn: Well Chris is sort of… a douche…

Scott: Whoa! Way to go Dawn! Give me five!

Dawn's face lit up as she slapped hands with Scott.

Lashawna: How far down does this elevator go?

Brick: I hope not too far…

Lashawna: Okay, you really have to get over your fear of the dark!

Brick: Well…Uh…I guess…

Lashawna: Sorry hon, I'm just laying it flat…

The elevator stops and the team jumps out.

Scott: Ugh, it's pitch black in here!

Cameron: Are you okay for now Brick? Brick?

The only response was the sound of Brick running away, screaming.

Cameron: umm… (Sighs) let's keep going…

Scott: Hey look! There's a light up ahead!

As the team presses on, they run into a room full of TNT.

Scott: What the heck? Are those explosives?

Cameron: Try not to set the bombs off…

Just then, the yeti pops out of nowhere, howling. He jumps around, making the ignition bar sink slowly into the box.

Scott: Let's make a run for it!

The team makes a break for a way out of the room. Behind them, the bombs explode. The blow hurls the campers forward, depositing them into a room where Mike was sitting in a cage. He had a contorted look on his face, and he was holding his hands over his ears. In a cage next to him, B sat, unconscious.

Brick: (Panting) Sorry I ditched you guys….Hey, you guys found Private Mike!

DJ: Let's get Mike out of here!

Gwen: He's in a locked cell, we're gonna need a key…

Bridgette: It should be around here somewhere…let's go looking for it…

Just then, the other team arrived in the room.

Zoey: There's B! (Gasps) Mike!

Scott: Don't get too excited, none of has a key for the cells!

Duncan: Found it!

He whistles, twirling the keys on his finger.

Dakota: Whoa, how did you do that?

Duncan: It was on a peg on the wall. Trust me; I know my way around a jail cell!

Cameron: Well open the cage up!

Duncan whistles as he makes his way to unlock the cells. He throws the keys behind him when Mike's cell door swings inward.

Duncan: Let's go man…Mike? Anyone home?

Scott: C'mon Mike, time to go!

Dawn: Mike? Are you okay? Mike?

Zoey: What's wrong with him?

Scott: Oh stick to your own team! Ugh, I guess we have to carry him out of here…

The second Scott and Duncan grabbed his arms, he started screaming.

Scott: Gah! What the heck is wrong with this guy?

Dawn: There's something wrong with him!

Scott: You don't say…

Dawn: Mike! Wake up!

Mike's eyes flashed open to find that everyone was staring at him.

Mike: What….?

Zoey: Mike!

She throws herself forward to embrace him.

Mike: Huh? What's going on?

Scott: Pft, this guy is nuts. C'mon guys, we have to win this challenge!

Lashawna: Once again, I'm with white boy! C'mon!

The team bolts to the way out of the mine.

Lightning: C'mon! We can't let them win! Where are the keys?

The cast searched the floor. It was Justin who found the keys and opened B's cage.

Zoey: How are we supposed to get him out of here?

Jo: Well it's obvious we can't carry him out of here; he looks like he weighs 100 pounds!

Zoey: Jo!

Jo: What? It's true…

Lightning: Well maybe we should drag him…

Justin: Whoa whoa! I'm here to be beautiful, not physical!

Anne Maria: He's got a valid point…I can't risk my beauty!

Jo: How about a million dollars?

Anne Maria:…Okay let's drag him…

Justin: What? You're turning your back on hotness?

Anne Maria: Sorry pretty boy, I coulda won last year if it weren't for Ezekiel!

Justin: Whatever…

It took HOURS for the team to drag B out of there (no offence B lovers, but he is…big….)By that time, Team Sound had already started celebrating their victory.

Chris: Well it's pretty…obvious who won today… Team Sound!

Team Sound cheered, while Team Power groaned.

Chris: Team Sound, meet me at our campfire ceremony!

*Confessional*

Lightning: There are so many losers on my team, I can't even sha-choose!

Sam: Honestly, I have no idea who to vote for. Hmm, Lightning got pretty far last time…

Anne Maria: I'm getting tired of being bossed around! I'm voting for Jo!

Justin: I really don't care who goes home. If Anne Maria stays, maybe she could be an ally…

Zoey: It's kinda hard to vote for anyone…I guess…Jo?

Owen: Okay, these newbies are really bossy! Especially Jo!

Noah: Something tells me I'm supposed to vote for Jo….

Lindsey: Y'know, dragging D was hard! Since Thunder suggested it, I vote for him. I got such a hangnail today!

Jo: Who to vote for, who to vote for. Y'know, Zoey is dating Mike….What if she tells him our team's secrets? I'm not taking any chances with that girl… I'm voting for Zoey!

Cody: Uhh…I vote for Lightning…He's seems pretty stupid…

*End confessional*

Chris: Well well well… The votes have come down to one loser! If I hand you a bag of chips, you're safe. If not…you get flung!

Jo: A bag of chips? Really?

Chris: Don't worry Jo, you won't be getting one today!

Jo: What?

Chris: That's right! Everyone, come get a bag! Everyone except Jo, of course!

Jo: Y'know what? This chapter sucks anyways!

Chris: Breaking the fourth barrier is the lowest form of a joke…Now make your way over to the gigantic slingshot… Who's going down next? Will I be able to injure them before then? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Back for More!

As Jo gets shot off into the sky, the winning team is holding a victory party.

Mike (To Bridgette and Cameron): Man, I miss Zoey…

Bridgette: Well…it's probably for the best that you're on opposite teams. I can tell that you both love each other, and love and Total Drama does not turn out well…

Cameron: She's right Mike; it's probably for the best

Mike: Well, whenever we win, I have to worry about her getting the boot!

Bridgette: Don't worry. I heard Chris was going to make the merge come early this year.

Mike: Well that's a relief! I have a feeling that Scott and Duncan hate me…

Cameron: Yeah, what happened to Scott?

Mike: I dunno…Perhaps it's a side effect to the surgery…

**Just a note: Okay people, I have two apologies. First things first, sorry for making this chapter boring, I just really have writers block these days. Speaking of these days, sorry I'm taking so long to upload. School has been rough lately, and I'm really stressed out. R&R. PEACE THE HELL OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hometowns

Chris: Last time on TDBFM! A rescue mission led Jo to get a big head, and the sling! There have been so many episodes, yet only 2 eliminations! Weak! Tonight, there _will_ be a loser going home, so stay tuned to find out whom on Total! Drama! Back for More!

Theme song plays him out

Chris (over loud speaker): Okay everyone, meet me at the dock for your challenge!

Chris (to the cast assembled on the dock): Good morning! Today, your challenge will be particularly strange. Team sound, you will travel to Staci's hometown while Team Power will go to Jo's!

All: What?

Chris: That's right! The teams will have to go to their loser's parents and see what they have to say to them. And I heard that they are NOT happy with you guys! If anyone on your team chickens out, you lose!

Gwen: What if none of us chickens out?

Chris: If a tie does occur, two people will be eliminated!

Bridgette: And how are we going to get there?

Chris: We've brought back the plane from season 3!

Original cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: That's right! Now everyone, get on that plane!

1 hour later

Duncan: I can't believe we're back on this death trap!

Gwen: I know! But this thing does have a lot of good memories…

Duncan: Yeah…How about we go and make some more in the bathroom?

Lashawna: How about no?

Gwen: I guess not

Duncan: Whatever…..

Chris: Okay Team Sound, get ready to jump out of the plane!

Scott: Wait, we have to jump?

Chris: Of course! You didn't think I'd actually land this thing did you?

Cody: At least he's not going to drop us out of it without warning!

Chris: See? But I do have to tell you….There are no parachutes….so….good luck!

Scott: What?

Chris: Yeah…if you die…I won't get sued... y'know because of your contract…So I can do whatever I want! Okay, first to jump is Mike!

Mike: Uh….do I have to?

Chris: Yes. Contract!

He holds up a stack of papers. Mike takes one and reads it.

Mike: This is a restraining order from your mom….and your dad….and your little sister….

Chris: Whatever…now jump!

Zoey: Good luck Mike!

Mike: Okay…I can do this….

He jumps from the plane to find it only a few feet from the ground.

Mike: What?

Chris (laughing): Did you really think I'd kill you? Oh! That's hilarious! Do you know how much hate mail I'd get? Oh too funny! Okay, the rest of Team sound, get off my plane

Scott: At least we won't die. Now let's find Staci's house. I want to get this over with.

It turns out they were only a few blocks from their target, so they located Staci's house and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a large looking man with big muscles.

Staci's dad: Are you the cast of Total Drama?

DJ: I chicken out!

Duncan: DJ, no!

DJ runs away, screaming.

Duncan: Ugh!

Staci's dad: Total Drama cast….how's it going? I heard my daughter was eliminated….

Mike: Uh…y-yes sir…but it wasn't our t-team that voted her off

Staci's dad: well even if you were, I wouldn't be mad. She's so annoying….

Scott: You're her father right?

Staci's dad: Yup. Her being on the show is like a vacation!

Mike: Wow….Hey I thought Chris said you were mad!

Dakota: He must've been lying to intimidate us.

Duncan: Well look at DJ! Mission accomplished…..

Staci's dad: Would you like to come inside?

Duncan: Nah, we gotta find DJ

Let's see how Team Power is doing.

Zoey: Okay, this is where Jo lives….

B rings the doorbell to find a large man with muscles bigger than Staci's dad's.

Jo's dad: I know you guys…you voted off my daughter!

Lightning: Uh…sha-yeah…that's us….

Jo's dad well I've got one thing to say to you…THANK YOU!

Everyone: What?

Jo's dad: She said that if she won the money she would turn me into her slave at her mansion! Now, she has no chance!

Zoey: Wow…uh….so does that mean we won?

Chris appears, jumping from the plane.

Chris: Yes indeed! It appears that Team Sound's big chicken was DJ…

A flat screen TV shows Team Sound trying to find DJ.

Chris: Okay, I'm pretty sure DJ is going home, so there's really no need for an elimination ceremony tonight….Everyone, get back on the plane!

45 minutes later

The plane appears next to the losing team who had located DJ.

Duncan: Finally! So who won?

Chris: Team Power!

Duncan: Aw what? DJ!

DJ: I'm sorry! I thought he was going to kill us!

Duncan: Well now you're going home!

Lashawna (to DJ): Sorry honey.

Chris: Okay DJ, there won't be a ceremony to eliminate you, so do you think you could walk to Playas Des Losers from here? Great! Okay Team Sound, get on the plane!

DJ: Wait! Come back! I can't walk it from here!

DJ watches the plane depart and sighs.

1 hour later

Duncan (to Scott): So, I brought you here to discuss something very important

Scott: Yeah….And I bet you want an alliance, don't you?

Duncan: Look, compared to everyone else, we're the strongest! For some reason, everyone seems to not hate you, so put together we could make it to the merge!

Scott: Oh yeah? And what happens after the merge?

Duncan: Pft, like you'd stay in longer than that! So what do you say?

Scott: No

Duncan: Oh come on! Why not? This is only gonna help you!

Scott: Nice try, but….I-I… already have an alliance(?)

Duncan: Oh yeah? Who with?

Scott: uh…..

His eyes dart around, looking for a name. His eyes rest on Dawn.

Scott: Dawn!

Duncan: Nature's Nurse? Like she'll carry you! Dude, you guys will never make it!

Scott: Well….there are other people in it too! Like….uh…..Mike…..and….Cameron?

Duncan: Whatever…I was only trying to help but I guess that's out of the question

Scott: Then I guess we're done here

Duncan: Your choice man, but if you ever change your mind…..

In Team Sound's Girl Cabin

Lashawna (to Bridgette): So how come you're not hosting the aftermath?

Bridgette: Geoff told me we needed revenue for the aftermath and apparently I'm better at these games….

Lashawna: Sounds to me like he wants you to do the dirty work

Bridgette: Yeah, but at least we get to hang on the same team!

Lashawna: Yeah girl! As an added bonus, there's no Alejandro to distract us!

Bridgette: Yeah! Hey, do you maybe want to team up when the merge rolls around?

Lashawna: Hmm….well you are pretty trustworthy….Yeah okay!

Bridgette: Sweet! And Maybe-

Scott (From outside): DAWN! DAWN! COME OUT HERE! DAWN!

Dawn: Is that Scott calling? I wonder what he wants….

Bridgette: Maybe he's calling to ask you out….

Dawn: Hmm….his aura reflects a hint of business….

She walks out to find Scott accompanied by Cameron and Mike.

Dawn: You called

Scott: Yeah. Okay, do you guys want to form an alliance?

Mike: Huh? Wait- Dawn….Do you think he remembers?

Scott: Huh? Remember what?

Dawn: Hmm….I guess not….

Scott: Ugh, whatever….so what do you say?

Cameron: I don't know….How do we know you won't turn on us?

Mike: Uh…Scott….can Dawn, Cam, and I talk alone for a second?

Scott: Alright….

Mike: Okay, so how do we trust him?

Dawn: Maybe if we form an alliance with Scott, we can polish his memory!

Cam: Killer idea! That way, he'll be nicer to Mike! After all, Mike did give him the money for his surgery! Plus, Dawn helped him apologize to everyone!

Mike: Keep your voice down! He might hear you!

Unfortunately, Scott heard every word. He felt many things. Anger, surprise….But most of all, shock. He searched his mind for any memory of that info.

"_Apology accepted Scott. I forgive you…."_

"_Scott, no!"_

"_I-I'm here to see Scott…It doesn't look like he's okay…"_

"_Thank you Mike!"_

Dawn: Scott? Scott? SCOTT!

Scott: Moonbeam?

Dawn: What's wrong? You were standing there screaming!

Scott: Moonbeam, I have to tell you something!

Dawn: What?

Scott: Dawn….I just remembered that….I love you…..

**So it's pretty obvious what happened. Okay I was really rushing through the whole thing. You could probably see that…. Anyways, see what happens next on Total…Drama….Back for More!**


	7. Chapter 7: ScottXDawn, MikeXZoey

Chris: Last time on Total Drama: Back for More! On a pretty boring trip to hometowns, it was DJ who chickened out and got eliminated! Now the real drama happened afterwards when Scott pronounced his undying love for Dawn! How fluffy…..Now how am I going to break them up- er…I mean….who will go home tonight? Can they possibly go home injured? Actually, we know the answer to that question- Absolutely! Check it out right now on Total! Drama! Back for More!

You know what happens next. Theme song plays, dada dada da.

Dawn: You- you do?

Scott: …..er….yes….

Dawn: Wha? But your aura is thick!

Scott: What do you want, a lie detector test? Look Moonbeam- I…I just remembered my time in the chair, and I have to tell you, I had a long time to learn to regret my actions….the only thing I regretted most was hurting…..you….

Dawn: I-I can't believe it….

Scott: Are you trying to say that….you don't…..feel…..the same way?

Dawn: …

Scott: Moonbeam?

Dawn: Scott….I don't know….I feel….strongly for you…..but…..

Scott: But what?

Dawn: ….I just….I'm not sure….I've never been in love before….I don't know what it feels like…

Scott: Well…..would you be sad if I died?

Dawn: Of course! But…I just…..don't know….I need time….

Scott: ...Dawn….

Dawn: Scott! Your aura! It's….sad…

Scott: That's because I'm…well….sad….

Cameron: Uh….we're just….gonna go….

Dawn: Scott….I think…I feel….the same way…

Suddenly, their lips connected. The strange thing is, it was Dawn who kissed Scott.

Scott: Whoa!

Dawn: Sorry…I've…never done that before…

Scott: Well quite frankly, I enjoyed it…..

Dawn: What?

Scott: Yeah….I mean….

Chris (over loud speaker): Well ain't that sweet! And yet, I have a show to run! Everyone, get your butts down to our danger zone!

Scott: Danger zone?

Chris: heh, yeah…..

30 minutes later

Chris: Okay, now that everyone is here, I can explain the challenge to you ingrates!

Scott: Jerk…

Chris: Thank you Scott…And may I add that your….lip lock was great for the ratings!

Scott: …..whatever….

Dawn: Chris's aura has a layer of jealousy….

As Chris's face grew red, the campers howled with laughter.

Chris: Y'know what? The longer you laugh the more pain you'll experience!

The contestants quieted down in the hopes of staying….alive…

Chris: There you go….Okay, today you will be running the obstacle course of pain!

Mike: Is this another trick to imprison us?

Chris: Not this time Ballet Boy. This time, you'll actually be running the course! And this time, you'll have things dropped on your head!

Mike: What? Won't that give one of us brain damage.

Chris: Well if you don't want that to happen, you'll have to dodge. Anyways Mike, you're already brain damaged, so it won't matter!

*Confessional*

Justin: Okay, I noticed that Mike was pretty concerned about the dropping of things on our heads….Maybe I can manipulate that into his downfall….

*End of Confessional*

Justin: Hey Mike, wouldn't it be terrible if Zoey got hurt because of this show? I heard she only signed up because she wanted friends! Wouldn't you feel crummy if she died because she was a lonely loser?

Mike: What? Wha- how can you even say that?

Mike gasps and Vito pops out.

Vito: Ey boss, you want me to take care of this fool for ya?

Mike: No Vito, you can go back to your….reality….

Justin: Geez, you really are brain damaged

Mike: Uh….I'm in control of them….sorta….

Chris: Hey! Shut up, it's a half hour show!

Cameron: This is a chapter….

Chris: Shut it! Now, campers ,get ready to run! Aaaaannnnnddddd…..GO!

The campers sprinted forward. From nowhere, a cloud circled around Gwen's head and dropped a sack of potatoes.

Gwen: Gah!

Just in time, she jumped out of the way. The cloud zipped over to Lashawna and threatened to drop a vase on her head. She spang forward and missed the vase by a few inches. Suddenly, it flew over to Zoey and revealed a piano.

Mike: Zoey! Look out!

He stopped in his tracks. As if in slow motion, Zoey looked up and saw the piano. As her team, oblivious to anything happening zipped past her and finished the run, the piano got closer and closer to Zoey until-

CRASH!

Mike: ZOEY!

He ran over to his girlfriend while everyone else tried to finish the race, still unaware of anything wrong. Mike screamed as he found that she was completely under the instrument.

Chris: And we have a winner! Since Lightning got across the finish line first, Team Power- oh dear….It seems Zoey is completely crushed….How dangerous. Okay, I'm gonna need a team of interns to lift the piano. And make sure she's not dead!

Mike: Dead?

Chris: What? I don't want to be sued by her parents!

Mike: but what about that crap on our contracts?

Chris: Lawyers still cost money!

Mike: Y'know what? I quit!

Chris: What do you mean you quit? You won't get the million!

Mike: Like I care about the money! This game is totally perverse! I'm done with this! I just can't take it anymore!

Chris: Oh yeah? Well your contract says otherwise! You can't quit! The only way to leave the island is to get eliminated!

Mike: Well guess what, Butt chin, my team lost! And I was the only one to not cross the finish line!

Duncan: Chris, if he wants to go, he'll find a way…

Lashawna: If you want, I'll help you go home!

Mike: You will? Thanks!

Lashawna: Sure thing honey, anything for a brotha who stuck it to Chris!

Dakota: But he can't go! He's the team captain! If anyone should go, it's Gwen!

Gwen: What? Why me?

Dakota: Because you were the last one to cross!

Gwen: What? No, Mike was the last! In fact, he didn't even make it!

Dakota: Yeah, but that's only because he was concerned for his girlfriend!

Chris: Ugh, can we just get on with this? Look Mike, Zoey is fine! Now stop acting like a baby!

Zoey: Yeah, I'm fine…..just a little whoosy…So what's going on?

Mike: Chris, I'm still going to quit! I don't want to risk dying! Or watching my friends die!

Scott: MPD makes a solid point, this show could kill us all!

Dawn: Yes, Mike is doing the right thing. I say you let him go

Chris: Ugh, Team Sound, meet me at the campfire circle in three hours….

Lashawna: Aw, we're going to miss you Mike!

Scott: Yeah…I'm actually gonna miss you….

Dawn: Though it's for the best, I wish you had more time….

Zoey: Mike! You can't just leave me here!

Mike: I'm sorry Zoey….I just, can't sit here and watch you suffer….

Zoey: Well, can we at least spend your remaining hours together?

Mike: Sure

One hour later

Zoey: I can't believe this…

Mike: Zoey, I just can't watch you get hurt!

Zoey: Oh please, it was just one time! And I'm all better now!

Mike: Don't you see? Chris says he would kill us! He didn't even care that you got crushed by that piano!

Zoey: It wasn't even a real piano! It was really light! Big, but light! C'mon Mike, stay here!

Mike: I just…can't. Besides, this way, no one on my team will go

Zoey: Please!

Mike: No…I just can't…Look, my personalities have given me something to think about. They told me that….you weren't real…

Zoey: What?

Mike: *sighs* I have to find out who I am Zoey…..alone…..

Zoey: How long will it take?

Mike: I dunno….probably years…

Zoey: Years? So your just gonna act like a zombie throughout our whole relationship?

Mike: …I said…..alone….

Zoey: Wha- are you…..

Mike: I…yes….

Zoey: Mike! After everything we've been through?

Mike: Zoey I need to go through this! The figure that's trying to take over could kill me! Or you! It's for the best!

Zoey: Mike, I'm not leaving you! I'll help you through this!

Mike: No Zoey! If this whole thing makes you waste your life on me, I don't want to force you to do it!

Zoey: But all I want is to make you happy…..

Mike: Me too….

Zoey: Mike, we can get through this….

Mike: Alright, but all I know is, I'm going home tonight. I have to go…

Zoey: Hey Mike?

Mike: Yeah?

Zoey: Don't ever change….

Elimination

Chris: Okay, the votes have been tallied up!

Scott: Sorry Mike….

Mike: nah it's fine!

Chris: Actually, I've given Mike immunity!

All: WHAT?

Chris: Yup! And thanks to Dakota, Gwen is the big loser tonight!

Gwen: What? Oh come ON!

Duncan: You can't do this!

Chris: Excuse me, but I didn't know YOU were the host!

Dakota: Wait a minute- I voted for Mike to go home!

Chris: I might've tweaked the votes just a little….

Gwen: Ah screw it, it's not like I'll win this season…

Chris: Well then pack your bags and get ready to get the sling out of here!

Mike: I'm sorry Gwen….

Gwen: I'm sorrier for you. Best of luck to you

As Chris slung Gwen into the air, the whole team watched, full of anger at Chris. Dawn held onto Scott. Duncan glared at Chris, while the rest of them looked at their feet.

Chris: Well, that's our show! Join us next time to see who goes home on Total! Drama! Back for More!

Scott: Hey Chris!

Chris: For crying out loud! What could you possibly want?

Seconds later, the whole team pushed Chris into the water.

Chris: Ingrates! I'll make sure Dawn goes home next if you don't straighten up!

Because of this remark, Chris got a face full of gruel, courtesy of Chef.


	8. Chapter 8: The Race

Chris: Last time on Total Drama: Back for More! In a race for life, a certain freak decided to quit after seeing his girlfriend get buried under a two pound piano! Being the….genius I am, I gave Mike immunity! Excuse me, but who's the host? Geez! Anyways, it was Gwen who got eliminated, leaving Team Sound with one less person! How will I ruin these perverts this time? Who will get eliminated tonight? Will Mike be out of character this time? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Back for More!

Theme song plays him out.

Scott (to Dawn and Mike): Okay guys- hey where's Cameron?

Mike: I dunno….

Dawn: I think I saw him go into the woods with Lightning in a sack without any type of protection

Scott: Seems legit. Now, let's talk about today's challenge. Obviously we can't vote for Mike, seeing that Chris will just give him immunity

Mike: So what's there to talk about?

Scott: Well, if we lose, we need to see who the biggest threat to our team is

Dawn: There are no threats though

Scott: Exactly! So, we need to find out more about these guys!

Mike: But…how?

Scott: Ugh, they're on our team, smart one! It's not like we can't just stroll up to them and say hi!

Dawn: I….think we should do something else…

Scott: What!? How are we going to vote for someone if we lose?

Mike: Who says we'll lose?

Scott: Who says we won't?

Mike: Look, why don't we find Cam?

Scott: What's the worst that can happen to him? I mean, he's just in the woods with a stupid powerhouse who hates his guts!

All: ….oh…

In the Woods….

Lightning: Alright smart guy, here we are….

Cameron: Why are we alone in the woods…..?

Lightning: Because….I'm gonna eat you alive!

Cameron: But why? How will that help you?

Lightning: It'll show that I'm a ruthless competitor!

Cameron: ooohh….what if I throw the challenges for my team? Will that make you happy?

Lightning: ….if your team wins….I'll kill you…..Now get lost shrimp….

Cameron runs away, bumping into Scott, Mike, and Dawn.

Cameron: oh…hey guys..heh heh…how's it….going?

Scott: Where have you been?

Cameron: oh…uh…just…taking a walk….

Mike: oh…well….is everything okay?

Cameron: Uh…yeah…

Chris (loud speaker): Everyone report back to the danger zone!

Mike: Again?

Scott: Let's get going…

The Danger Zone….

Chris: Alright! This challenge will consist of a running race complete with explosions!

Scott: Explosions!?

Chris: More like land mines. And the TNT I arranged in random places. Now, you all will race from the start to the finish! The first one over wins immunity!

Anne Maria: More running!? Ugh….

Dawn: Wait- I'm not a great runner…

Chris: Well that's too bad for you….because the last one over is an instant elimination!

Lindsey: This reminds me of this bike race I saw on Total Drama, where that pretty blonde helped this girl win, and got eliminated….it was so sad. I felt bad for her!

Duncan: Ugh, Lindsey, that was your elimination

Lindsey: Really? No way!

Chris: Yeah….now everyone line up at the start….

Justin (to Anne Maria): Hey, you want to team up?

Chris: Get ready….

Anne Maria: hmmm…okay….but I'm gonna need a favor….

Chris: Get set….

Justin: What's that?

Anne Maria: Make Vito come out of Mike!

Chris: GO!

Justin: Fine! Now let's go!

As the players start the race, it's Scott who takes the lead. He had gotten lots of practice from running around on the farm. He dodges the clumps of dirt that look like landmines. Meanwhile, Cameron was lagging behind, never trying to pass Lightning, who was coming in second. Mike lets him catch up to him.

Mike: Is there something wrong?

Cameron: uh..no…why…?

Mike: You're behind!

Cameron: Well…I….my…uh…stomach hurts….

Mike: Do you want me to run beside you?

Cameron: NO! I don't want you to lose….

Mike: Dude, that's what I want, remember?

Cameron: Uh…no….just go ahead!

Mike: Alright….

As their conversation ended, the rest of the contestants were going slowly, as to avoid the mines. That's when the first round of TNT exploded. It blew a chunk of the Danger Zone away. Dakota gulped and sped up. Dawn, who truly was not a good runner, lagged behind the others as the course ran on. Even Cameron, who wasn't even trying, was 10 yards away. Bombs exploded around her, making it hard to find the clumps of dirt in front of her. Pretty soon she was just crawling of the ground, for loss of trying to get up.

Dawn: uuuuugggggrrrrrhhhhh…..

Scott, who had noticed Dawn's struggle, called out to her. Dawn acknowledged this and started to get up and run. Without realizing it, Scott crossed the finish line, still calling for Dawn.

Chris: And it looks like Scott has immunity!

Scott: huh? Oh…cool…Dawn! Dawn!

Cameron, who had totally lost concentration, stepped on a landmine. The bomb exploded and the force propelled him forward. In doing so, he passed Lightning and came in second. One by one, the rest of the contestants crossed, except for Sam and Dawn, who were struggling.

Dakota: You can do it Sam!

Duncan: Who's team are you on?

Dakota: Whatever, I don't want him to leave!

As the two remaining teens still racing staggered to the finish, neither noticed the mines. It was Sam who stepped on one and was hurtled into the air, landing in a heap on the ground.

Dakota: Sam!

Dawn grunted and crossed the line.

Scott: Yes! Dawn, you made it! You get to stay!

Chris: Actually…..

Scott: What do you mean 'actually….?'

Chris: Well, it doesn't look like Sam's gonna finish the race right now…..so Dawn gets the instant elimination!

Scott/Mike/Dawn/Zoey/Cameron: What!?

Chris: Yup!

Scott: Wait!

Chris: What?

Scott: I….I give Dawn my elimination…

Chris: Really? Dude, it's a million bucks!

Scott: I don't care!

Dawn: Scott, you don't have to do that!

Scott: Chris, I'm going home tonight…

Chris: Uh…okay…has everyone on this show become crazy?

Mike: Good luck Scott….

Scott: Thanks MPD- er- Mike….Mike…

Dawn: Really Scott, you don't have to…

Scott: You're right Moonbeam-er-Dawn. Just…don't ever doubt that I love you….

Lindsey/Bridgette/Owen/Dakota/Zoey: Awwwww

Owen (tearing up): That's….That's…..the cutest thing ever!

Chris: Ugh…way to disgust us….

Scott: Bye guys!

Ten minutes later, the boy who sacrificed a million dollars flew through the sky.

Chris: And another loser down! Geez, what a cheesy episode!

Dawn: Hey Chris!

Chris: huh?

All of the contestants lined up and threw whatever they had with them at him. As Owen's boxers hit Chris right in the face, the campers laughed.

Chris: ugh….See how I get back at these queers next time….On Total! Drama! Back for- ugh! Is this a bag of Harold's boogers from season one!? Ewww!


	9. Chapter 9: The Chris Pick

Chris: Last time on TDBFM! In a running race for life itself, a couple of us were….slower than others. When it comes to Dawn, she ain't got no brawn! Thanks to Sam stepping on a bomb, she came in last and got eliminated. Well, she would've been eliminated if Scott hadn't given her immunity….Who's going home tonight? Find out now on Total! Drama! Back for More!

Song plays him out.

Dawn (to Zoey): I miss Scott

Zoey: Well, it was sweet how he kept you in the game!

Dawn: Yeah…I just wish he was here….

Zoey: Cheer up! If you get eliminated, you'll go to him

Dawn: You're right but….I think I want to win for him

Zoey: I know how you feel. Last season, I was determined to win for Mike

Dawn: It's funny….Scott was the one who voted out Mike….and you wanted to win for Mike. And now that Scott's gone, I want to win for him

Zoey: Yeah…I think Scott's really changed

Dawn: I think it was the chair that changed him

Zoey: Most likely…So when did you start to love Scott?

Dawn: I don't know….I think it was after his apology to me. I think I realized that I wanted him with me….but I couldn't have him

Zoey: It's terrible…not having what you want….

Dawn: Yes….You want Mike to be normal right now

Zoey:….you're right….But it's more like I want him to be okay. I hate seeing him in pain

Chris (over loud speaker): Okay, it looks like I'm out of ideas for today, so you get the day off. However, I will be choosing personally who goes home! I shall call it….The Chris Pick!

Dawn: You don't think he'll choose me, do you?

Zoey: I sure hope not….

In the woods again….

Lightning (to Cameron): You're sha-dead!

Cameron: But it wasn't my fault! The bomb propelled me forward!

Lightning: Like I give a sha-crap….You broke your promise….

Cameron: Well what am I supposed to do about it NOW?

Lightning: You're gonna convince everyone to vote you off the next time we have a challenge!

Cameron: WHAT!? They'll never stand for that!

Lightning: Lightning doesn't care! I told you that you were going down!

Cameron: What if I can't convince them?

Lightning: Then I'm gonna rip you to shreds….

Mike, who had heard the whole conversation, gasped. He knew that his friend was in trouble, but he didn't know what to do about it. Suddenly, Chris called for everybody to come to the campfire ceremony.

10 minutes later

Chris: Okay, tonight, I'm picking the loser. The following people will get a bag of chips. Lindsey, Mike, Zoey, Owen, Noah, Lashawna, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Cody, Anne Maria, Cameron, Lightning, Bridgette, Justin, and B! Dawn, Duncan, looks like I only have one bag left….and the loser tonight is…Duncan!

Duncan: What!? Why?

Chris: Have you ever noticed how far you get in these games? I don't want you to win this season!

Duncan: AW whatever…

Chris: Well it's another episode-

Cameron: Chapter!

Chris: Ugh, whatever….Another chapter down! Who's going next time? Why was this chapter so short! Find out in your dreams on Total! Drama! Back for More!


	10. Chapter 10: The darkness

Hey everyone still reading this….I haven't been posting lately because everything going on in my end of the world has kept me from my computer. Um, this time, the chapter will be written in a different way. Instead of just writing dialogue, I'll write it in sets of P.O.V.'s….. Yeah, you'll see. I don't know why I even started with that dialogue thing (even though I will always start the chapter with Chris's dialogue, explaining the last chapter), but….ugh, never mind…. The point is, here's the latest chapter….

Chris: Last time on TDBFM! Look, I could beat around the bush all I want, but let me get to the point. I picked Duncan to go. What? He gets far in these games people! Anyways, wait to see who goes home tonight on Total! Drama! Back for More!

You know what happens next….

Mike's P.O.V.

To be honest, I was still trying to find my personalities weeks after they left. I knew they were still there, but….It felt like they were trapped by someone or something. Without them, I knew I would never find out who I was…

Anyways, the day started normally. Every morning I would get up, look for my "others," and join the rest of the cast for breakfast. As I walked into the eating area, I noticed that Dawn was looking at me with a perplexed face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked with concern.

Dawn opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it and shook her head, concentrating on the bowl of gruel in front of her.

"Seriously, what's up?" I pushed.

Dawn looked up at me. Her face held sorrow and….pity…. Instantly, I felt VERY concerned. Finally, she spoke.

"Today marks a sad day…." That's all she said before getting up and rushing out. A sad day? I was really confused. My mind flew back to her previous creepy statements. In other words, I remembered the day my personalities left. I reached into my mind again, only to encounter that strange dark figure that seemed to sneer at me…..

_ "Who are you?"_

_ The figure laughs cruelly. Something about him seemed evil. Yet I knew that he held the knowledge of the whereabouts of my four greatest friends. And the answer became clear…._

_ "Where are they? What did you do to them!?" I screamed._

_ The figure spoke for the first time. "Me? I did nothing…It was you….you selfish boy…The Jersey one….he gave trouble, but it wasn't long before I sealed him away….Just like how you sealed me away…." His voice was no more than a deep rumble. I knew I wasn't dealing with myself._

_ My heart stopped for a moment. This figure was one of the dark things Dawn had screamed about. He was evil, pure evil. But the worst part is, he wanted my soul._

_ "Well what are you gonna do now? I'm in control!"_

_ "Not quite…You only had control because the others backed off. Now that my plan has swung into action, you'll never have control again….Prepare yourself Mike…For in a matter of seconds, your little girlfriend will see the monster we are!"_

_ "WE!?" You act as if we had a deal!"_

_ "Oh but we didn't? I think I remember some sort of agreement…I'm not just darkness looking for a soul…I'm darkness, looking for REVENGE!"_

_ "Revenge? For what?"_

_ "You don't remember? You knew about Aden all along! Don't you remember me being one of your personalities? When Aden died, you told me to make you forget! So, I sacrificed myself to erase that portion of your memory!"_

_ "Well it sounds like I didn't make you sacrifice yourself…"_

_ "That is true….However, when you were crouched in that alley, there was no going back. I knew you would never forget it. So when your personalities resurfaced, so did I…I just disguised myself as a sensitivity to Aden's death…And now as we speak, I have full control. You will get your turn to resurface, don't worry, but when you do, you won't want to be you. Face it, you're no more than a personality…to ME! Too bad you didn't heed Vito's warning…."_

_ "Wait- you're HIM?"_

_ "I prefer being called by my real name…though it is a random one at that….my name…is Train….Congratulations Mike, you've just met the guy who's going to change your life…."_

And with a jolt, Mike was no longer himself….for the moment….

Zoey's P.O.V.

Just as I do every morning, I went to meet Mike at the eating area. I scanned the tables, but I couldn't find him. I exited the area and made my way to the docks, where I could see him looking into the water, murmuring to himself.

"In just a few hours…I will have total control…That boy better watch out…I am going to wreak some havoc…"

"Mike?"

He didn't look at me. "Hello…"

His voice seemed…different…It was more of a rumble….

"Are you okay? Do you have a cold or something? What's wrong?"

"Please Red, one question at a time. Can't you see I'm busy?"

I was a little thrown off by his tone. Mike never seemed so distant. What was going on?

"Seriously Mike, I know something is wrong! You can tell me…"

"I can tell you? Alright…hey Red, why don't you make yourself useful and get out of here? I've got taking over to do…"

Okay, I seriously doubted whether or not this was really Mike. He never said such horrible things to me, even when he was Vito!

"What's going on with you? I thought I made it clear that I wasn't giving up on you and that we could tell each other anything," I exclaimed

"Well just realized that I don't appreciate your tone! You'd better watch out hon, or else you'll be the first to fall after I finish with your little boyfriend!" He replied coldly

"Huh? What are even talking about?"

"I doubt you haven't figured it out yet. Then again, you do have the I.Q. of a raisin…"

"Ugh, grow up Mike! I'll see you at the challenge…"

As I stormed away, I heard him chuckle to himself. I wondered if it was a personality, but then I just remembered that I was too upset to care…

Mike's P.O.V.

It was painful. I realized on that day what it was like to be a personality. I could only watch as I heard Train say all of those terrible things to Zoey. And I did remember him from my childhood. He was the reason I had M.P.D. in the first place….

It was a terrible day for me. My family was at the theme park that day. I was 4 years old.

In the park, they have little trains that carry kids around the park. The story says I was trying to

Keep up with my parents when the train came out of nowhere and hit me. My mother says that I

Wasn't crying, but I was grumbling about something. She didn't really pay attention, because she

Was glad that I was alive. But we all know what I was grumbling about…Kids today…

I watched the girl of my dreams storm away. I wondered if it was the end of us as I saw her close to tears….

Normal P.O.V.

As the weekly challenge started with Chris gathering everyone to the dock, Mike and Zoey did not look at each other.

Y'know what? Let's just call the new Mike, Train.

Okay, so Train and Zoey refused to look at each other.

"Okay losers! Today, our challenge will be a singing challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

"Whoop dee doo…What are we gonna do next? Shave each other's pubic hair? Or is that just for another day?" Train cut in

"…wow…okay….so I'm gonna give each team an hour to come up with a song to present. Also, I'm gonna get as far away from Mike as possible." Chris said as Mike smirked.

Group huddle of team Sound:

"Okay, so what will our song be about?" Brick asked

Suddenly, Mike gasped, changing back into the goofy teen we all know and love.

"What happened? What's going on?" He asked.

"We have to make up a song for the challenge," Cameron replied. "Hey Mike, why is Zoey mad at you?"

"Oh..uh…well….It's hard to explain…But the good news is, I just found the perfect topic for the song. Guys…can I please write it? It would mean a lot to me!" Mike pleaded.

"I don't see why not…" Bridgette replied

"Me neither!" Lashawna agreed

Mike smiled as he knew he could fix everything. If time allowed it….

One hour later….

"Okay! Time's up! Team Power, present your song!"

At once, the team began to sing "Yankee Doodle Dandy."

"Whoa! Stop! I told you that you had to make up your own song!" Chris interrupted.

"I told you!" Sam yelled at Cody, who had earlier convinced everyone that they weren't making up their own songs

"Anyways, Team Sound pretty much wins this round. But, let's see what they came up with…" Chris said

"Well, it's more of a solo" Mike said

"Whatever…just sing it…"

And sing he did….

There's a beast inside of me

I'm a monster, don't you see?

I'm just a monster, I'll bring you down

This life just keeps going round and round

They'll take over, I'll never win

Thinking of me would be a sin

Don't ever trust me, I'll just break your heart

This relationship was doomed from the start

Stay away from me, I'll bring you no good

To make you forget about me? I would if I could….

Since birth I've never had many friends

They know I'm a freak when I talk to them

I want to save you from myself alone

I reach out, but all I find is none

This darkness is swirling around me fast

It's coming up just like the past

In seconds I will be the ghost

Of who you knew and loved the most

I'll never be a normal guy

And with my last second, I say goodbye…..

His singing was cut off by a gasp. Mike was gone.

Chris started weeping. "That was…beautiful…okay….Mike definitely wins the challenge…" He cries even harder.

Everyone else was crying too. Zoey knew what had just happened. Mike belonged to the darkness…But she wasn't going to give him up. She vowed that she would bring Mike back no matter what. Mike always protected her from danger, but in his song, she found a lonely boy who was calling for help.

That night, Cody got voted off, though nobody wanted to see him go. Although he was a great guy, he had still messed up the challenge. As he was flung into the sky, His team got ready for whatever Chris would throw at them next. And as for Mike…well, he was spending the night in a foreign place. A place that would never feel like home.

And halfway across the universe, Scott was thinking about his Moonbeam. When he couldn't sleep at night, he would often find himself thinking about her. He wondered if she ever thought about him the way he did about her. He wanted so desperately to see her, but he knew that she was busy being strong for both of them. And yet, he wished he could just hold her for the night


	11. Chapter 11: Artsy teens

**A quick word….**

**Hey there! Sorry that my posts have been completely random, but….yeah….anyways, until I find my 3DS so I can play Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, this is the most fun thing I can think of. Well, I could draw Sora…Ugh, we're off topic! Here's the latest chapter! Chris, start us off! And try not to be a dick…**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama: Back for More! In a surprisingly heartfelt song, Multiple Personality Mike made it clear to Zoey that he cared about her. It seems he's gone totally dark, so we'll just see what happens right now on Total! Drama! Back for More! Oh yeah, and Cody went home…

You know what happens next…

Justin's P.O.V.

The alliance with Anne Maria wasn't really working out. Nothing had really happened yet. I was wondering if I should just break it off. But it was good to have some sort of backup…

Anne Maria's P.O.V.

Okay, Justin really wasn't helping me. He had yet to trigger Vito. I had plans to make Mike fall in love with me, but every time I asked Justin to help, he would just blow it off. It was good to have backup, but I was seriously wondering if I should break it off.

Mike's P.O.V.

Life as a personality was hell. I thought having them was bad, but being one was terrible. For one thing, there was no one to talk to, nothing to do, and nothing to feel. It was like I was in a friggin coma. I could hear people talking, but I couldn't respond the way I wanted to. Train was totally trashing everything. He was rude, evil, and just plain terrible. Zoey, Dawn, and Cameron were a big help, but I felt like we were making no progress. In my mind, I would send Dawn some messages, and she would tell them what I wanted to say.

"Will you buffoons go away?" Train grumbled.

"Mike says Train is a big creep," Dawn said.

Train punched our head. "Shut up. I'm the one with control."

"How could this happen?" Zoey sighed.

"Mike says it was Zack's fault, but he forgives him," Dawn said

"Who's Zack?" Cameron asked

"Mike says he's a bully who lives in Zoey and Mike's town."

"He's not a bully," Train interjected. "He's my hero. He's the reason I stand here in front of you."

Everyone except Dawn rolled their eyes, but I could tell she thought this was bull shit too.

"Well, I guess we should get to the Mess Hall," Zoey suggested.

"Good idea," Cameron agreed. I was wondering if he was going to convince everyone to vote him off. I really didn't want him to go, but Lightning seemed to mean it when he said he was going to seriously damage him, if not kill him.

I guess thinking of this was a bad idea, because Dawn was still reading my mind. She gave me a weird look and said, "Lightning is making Cameron convince everyone to vote himself off?"

Train said, "Get going you no good hippie."

I said, "Please don't tell anyone."

She agreed to keep it a secret and we made our way to the challenge.

Chris's P.O.V.

I had big plans for the day. There was going to be shock, lots of it. Those greedy little teens were going to get a break, and I was going to get grief, but ratings are hard to come by sometimes. The point is, things were going to happen.

Scott's P.O.V.

Even from my location in the resort, I could tell that things were going to happen.

Normal P.O.V.

For the challenge, Chris had ordered that everyone gather in the Mess Hall.

"Okay teams," He said upon entry. "Today, you guys will get in touch with your artistic side!"

"Hey, it's a good thing we have Mike on our team! Didn't he win that art competition?" Brick said.

"He's not Mike anymore," Zoey said sadly, "It looks like…we've lost him…or more like he's lost…"

"Do you mean….we can't fix him? We'll never get him back?" Bridgette asked

"It doesn't look good. He's a little too far gone for us to get him back easily. But we'll see what happens…"

"Aw, ain't that sweet? However, I still have to explain this challenge!" Chris snapped.

"No need…we've got this. All we have to do is do something artsy…" Noah said.

"…You're making sculptures…And did I mention that you'll be getting your materials from the trash?"

"WHAT!?" Anne Maria shrieked. "We have to root through the trash? That's so gross!"

Confessional

Justin: How's that for an ally…..

End Confessional

"Now, get going! You have one hour!" Chris announced. With a blast of an air horn, the challenge was on. Immediately, the teams made a beeline for the trash cans. After about….20 minutes, the teams had collected some useful bits of trash. Miraculously, Mike surfaced to help them.

"Huh? What's going on? What's happening?" He asked when he had a little bit of control.

"Mike's back!" Cameron cried happily. "We're making sculptures for the challenge."

"Step aside; sculptures are where I'm best. Except for sketching and painting." Mike said confidently. The team, except for Cameron, cheered.

The other team wasn't so lucky.

"We need a sha-plan!" Lightning said.

"Why don't we suck up to Chris?" Anne Maria suggested. "He's so full of himself, and we'd be a shoo in for the win."

"Good idea," Lightning said. Justin glared at the two.

Confessional

Justin: So now she has ideas!

End Confessional

Mike worked on the sculpture. They were going to construct a sculpture of Scott, since they missed him so much. He was close to finishing within the 50 minute point.

"Hurry Mike, we're running out of time!" Lashawna warned.

"Don't worry! I'm finished!" He exclaimed triumphantly, standing up to admire his work. The sculpture Scott was posing with his arms crossed with a smile on his face. Cameron chewed his fingernails. So far, their sculpture looked better than the other team's. They were doing Chris's face, but it looked more like a butt's foot. (Author's Note- people who have seen P.O.V. - Visiting A Friend's House will get this )

"whoa! Whoa!" Cameron wailed, acting like he was tripping over something. With a deep breath, he allowed himself to fall forward, landing on the sculpture of Scott. The team watched in horror as Scott's head caved in and crumbled. In seconds, their sculpture looked like a butt's foot's foot. Unfortunately, Chris called for the challenge to be over. At the same time, Mike was replaced by Train.

"Great! That nerd fell on our sculpture! I know who's going home tonight…" Train accused

Chris wasn't too fond of Team Power's work, giving it and 3, but when he got to Team Sound's work, he gasped. He crushed the single shred of the team's hope of winning as he gave them a 0.

"Okay…I'm pretty sure Team Power won. Team Sound, you guys lose!" Chris said. Team Power cheered while Team Sound looked depressed.

"Don't worry Chris, we know who's going home tonight….Cameron!" Train said nastily. Lightning looked delighted.

"Well…actually…no one is going home tonight." Chris said.

"What!? Why?" Train complained

"Because…I'm bringing back four players!" Chris declared.

Everyone stared at the host in shock. Who was coming back?

"Yup, the ones coming back are Jo, Eva, Scott, and….Mr. Coconut!" Chris said.

Confessional

Owen: WWWWWHHHHEEEEEEEE! MR. COCONUT!

Dawn: WWWWWHHHHEEEEEEEE! SCOTT!

Brick: Jo's back…I'm not sure if I'm happy….or overjoyed….

End Confessional

The returning players, who were tied up, were thrown into a pile. A spotlight came out of nowhere and shined on them. Mr. Coconut rolled out from under Eva and bumped into Owen's shoe. The big guy looked so happy, and Noah couldn't help but feel good for his buddy.

"Now, while I do the closing, why don't you all make yourselves useful and untie them? Who will go next? Why did we bring Mr. Coconut back? And will Mike be fixed? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Back for More!


	12. Chapter 12: The perfect daykinda

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Back for More! We got in touch with our artistic side! Those losers were about to chuck Cameron…Until I brought Scott, Eva, Jo, and Mr. Coconut! There won't be a challenge today (we have to go to the stupid cameraman's funeral) but how much drama will be stirred up tonight? On Total! Drama! Back for More!

Guess what happens next…. Yup, the theme song

"Hello Scott," Dawn says. Scott jumps a little.

"Ack! Oh, you scared me! Hey Moon- Dawn…" Scott said. He was relieved to see her.

"So…I'm glad you're back.." Dawn admitted. Scott smiled at her.

"I missed you Dawn." Scott said. Dawn laughed.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked.

"You said my name…" She replied. Scott pulled Dawn closer to him.

And meanwhile Cameron was at "gun point" with Lightning. When Lightning found out that Cameron didn't get out, he was about as happy as I was when I watched the FRIGGEN Hunger Games and EVERYONE was TALKING through the WHOLE DAMN thing SHIT! *coughs* so all in all, he was not that happy…

"How is it my fault that Chris called for not eliminating? They were going to, weren't they?" Cameron protested as Lightning glared at him.

"That's not the point…The thing is, you're _still_ here…Which means you're death will be pretty brutal…Hmm…say Hi to the cameraman for me…." Lightning hissed. Behind a tree, Mike saw the entire thing. Well, that is, Train saw it. So really Train did nothing. All he did was smile and chuckle to himself. You see, Train wasn't playing to win. In actuality, he was playing to make everyone else suffer. And now that Scott was back in the game, Train was going to make him pay for the last season. Train didn't care if Scott had apologized already. Words don't heal wounds…

Lightning flexed his arm muscles. "I guess this is going to be pretty easy…killing people isn't hard when I'm rocking these guns…" Lightning smiled evilly and started creeping toward Cameron. His eyes said death. His smile said death.

Mike said, "NO!"

Breaking free of the hold Train had on him, Mike charged towards Lightning and swung at him. Lightning, who was completely off guard, caught the punch right in his face. Dazed and confused, he fell down and watched as Mike started beating him. All the while, the blood in Mike's ears blocked out the sounds of Cameron's protest.

"Mike stop! It was all an act!" Cameron yelled. Mike froze. An act? Da hell?

"An…act…? Wait- so…he's not actually trying to-" Mike said in awe.

"No. It was all set up by Chris…Why do you there's someone recording this?" Cameron answered.

"But…why would Lightning not hate you well enough to do this little 'act' with you?"

"Well, Lightning got his stadium with his share, but Chris wanted the show to have a little more pizazz…plus he wouldn't let me back on the show until I paid him back for winning last season…so yeah…Lightning and I are actually good friends," Cameron explained.

"Oh, well I think you guys scared the Train out of me!" Mike laughed.

"Wait- your jerky personality is gone? That's amazing!  
Cameron exclaimed.

"Thanks buddy! Now, let's get Lightning to the infirmary!"

Lightning sat up. "No way! I'm fine…just a bit sha-whoosy…"

And while all of this was happening, two evils were being mixed together. Yeah, what happens when Eva and Jo get together?

"So let me get this straight. You want me in an alliance with you?" Eva asked Jo.

"I know we've never really…met…but, let me tell ya sister, I make a good teammate. I could carry you across the finish line. I could take you to the finale. So what do you say?"

"…No…" Eva said, going back to her weight lifting.

"Come on! Why wouldn't you team up with strongest player on the island? Y'know, you won't get another deal like this. I bet I'm the only person here who's willing to go on past the merge!" Jo exclaimed.

"I don't know you. How do I know you won't stab me in the back? Any one of you newbies could be new Heather…" Eva said.

"Pft, do I look like Heather? Look, if you don't want to team up to win, at least team up to campaign against those girly short shorts!"

"Alright," Eva said, putting down her weights. "I'll do it. But only because of the short shorts!" The girls shook on it.

So the day was perfect. No challenge, Scott and Dawn got together again, Cameron wasn't killed by Lightning, and Eva and Jo have a fresh alliance! Everything was great! Until Train had to fak everything up…-_-

So the worst ending to the perfect day started like this: Everything was pretty okay. Lightning refused to go to the infirmary so Cam and Mike were betting on how long he would last. And while this happened, Mike's personalities were trying to find a way to save everyone.

"Our boy is taking some heat from that guy," Vito said with anger. "We've gotta help him out. Being a personality is the pits, and I can't stand seeing the kid so upset. Plus, Train is ruining everything! At least with Mike we had chances to get out! Now we're locked up like prisoners!"

"So vat are ve going to do?" Svetlana questioned.

"Alright lads, I say we combine our strength to force our way outta here!" Manitoba pronounced.

"Let's do it! Kids these days never combine things anymore!" Chester announced.

Together, Manitoba, Svetlana, Vito, and Chester forced their way out of Mike's mind. They made sure they left enough space for Mike to fight his epic battle with Train. Train ran toward them, but they pushed him away. A panel formed between them and Train. It was a gift from Mike. If he hadn't done that, they would be dead. Joining hands- even Vito joined- they looked back one last time at their home. They each smiled, remembering the good times. Mike was going to miss them. He was lucky. He had people who loved him and despised his personalities. As a result, they had nowhere calling them home. And that's why they were with him. Since nobody wanted an Italian, grumpy old guy, gymnast, or sexist adventurer, they had nowhere to go. Mike was a sweetie when he was young and gave them a place to be. When they got needy and started to come out, that's when it became a problem. Regretting doesn't solve things. A ring of broken dreams defined the personalities. Stolen dreams, broken dreams. Train wasn't going to win. Not if four friends had anything to say about it.


	13. Chapter 13: B talks?

"Sha-wow! I…can see…my momma…hi momma!" Lightning said in a loopy way. Mike and Cameron cracked up. Suddenly, Mike stopped. His arm lifted up to his face and slammed itself into his nose. Blood squirted down Mike's front.

Twisting and turning left and right, Mike was treated as a punching bag as Train let out his frustrations. Mike reached into his mind and pushed Train away.

"What's wrong with you!?" Mike said groggily.

"THEY'RE GONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS!? SOME KIND OF GAME? WELL I'VE HAD IT! I WAS TRYING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON ON HOW A PERSONALITY FEELS! AND NOW THAT YOU'VE GONE AND DISOBEYED ME, I'M GOING TO END THIS LIFE! YOURS AND MINE!" Train screamed.

"What!? That's insane!" Mike exclaimed. A blade the size of Owen's butthole materialized into Train's hand. Mike took a step back. Train lowered the blade to his wrist and started to slice. Pain stung Mike's own wrist.

"s-stop! It hurts! C'mon, stop! You can't do this! I'm not ready! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! I WON'T LET YOU HURT EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT! I PROMISED MYSELF THAT I WOULD PROTECT EVERYONE I LOVED!" Mike snapped.

"AND THAT'S A PROMISED YOU CAN'T VERY WELL KEEP!" Train screamed, still slicing. "I SO LOATHE YOU! HOW CAN YOU STAND LIVING LIKE THIS!? WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT? YOU'RE A FREAK! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE! I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR! KILLING YOU WILL BE GIVING BACK TO THE WORLD! MIKE, SAY GOODBYE…"

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! YOU'LL NEVER BE ME, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU PUSH ME DOWN! I'LL GET UP AND PUSHED YOU HARDER! YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME AWAY!" Mike gruffly seethed. He rocketed forward, knocking the blade out of Train's hands. Punching every bit of flesh he could find, Mike made it clear to Train that he wasn't backing down. But Train wasn't going down without a fight either.

Somewhere in the struggle, Train found the blade in his hands. He shoved it under Mike's chin, making it clear that he was serious. Mike looked down, not believing it. Train grinned wickedly.

"Looks like I've won…"

"A-all you'll ever be….is a monster….and I'm the lucky one…You'll have to live as me…you'll have to put up with everything…and I'm glad…" Mike choked. Train glared.

"You have nothing…in the end…it's me who has your body!" Train growled.

"Y-you're wr-wrong…You'll never have anything…you have nothing….you'll never win….b-because I have s-something you'll never have….A REASON TO FIGHT!" In one swift move, Mike took the blade.

"What are you going to do now? I'll just make another blade. I'll be the one to kill you. Whoever kills you gets your body…so what are you going to do now?" Train asked.

Mike breathed deeply. "Something I should've done a long time ago…." Everything rippled out of focus as the blade cut through Mike's stomach, ripping it apart. In the end, it was Mike who won his body. Train's eyes glistened with fire. He lunged forward to get his own stab in, but Mike's four best friends showed up and held him back.

"You'll have to watch this one mate. In the explosion now, we'll all go." Manitoba whispered.

"We've had a good run," Vito smiled. Everything went black…

_I can't lose myself… _ Mike said to himself. _ If I never wake up, I'll never see them again….I can't lose this one…I'm….falling…falling…falling…falling…What if…I just….ended it….will I ever make it….Why does this happen? Words don't heal wounds…._

"Mike! Get up! You've got to wake up! You can't do this to me!"

_ That sounds like Zoey…why is she yelling? I wonder what's wrong…I don't think I can move…_

"Mike Please! I promise, when you wake up we can do whatever you want! We can go on picnics or go to the beach or whatever! Please don't leave me!"

_ I want to go to the beach…Maybe I can take her there one day…I have to get up…I have to tell her…I have to tell her that I love her._

"Mike, c'mon bro! I know you can do it! You have to wake up! I'm not gonna give up on you, I never will!"

_ Wow, that sounded like Scott. I wonder why everyone sounds so sad. I wish I could cheer them up…Hmm, maybe Aden knows….I want to see him…Maybe I should go stay with him…_

"Mike! I know you're in there! You have to get up! They would've wanted you to move on! I know you want to see Aden, but we want you to stay with us! Wake up!"

_ I dunno Dawn, I'll try…Maybe Aden has some new friends. Maybe I could stop by and say Hi…_

"Mike…no…you were my first buddy…you made me feel like a regular teen, not just a bubble boy!"

_ Aw, I never knew how much I meant to Cameron! Maybe I could see Aden another time. All I really want to do is see my friends…Zoey…she sounded so sad…I was trying to find Aden…But I have to leave him behind…I knew him….I saw him…I can't do this on my own…I need help…_

"Don't leave me! I'll never let you take him God! I won't let you have him! Mike! I swear, I'll never forget you! You gotta wake up! Look, the paramedics are on their way! Please! Stay with me! I can't do this by myself!"

_ Zoey! Hold on! Man, I gotta find her! Zoey! Ah! I can't move! Somebody! Help! Scott! Cameron! Brick! Someone!_

"Mike, this is B! Wake up dude. You can't stay asleep! You have to wake up…for Zoey…"

_ B's talking! Oh my gosh, I have to do this! Zoey! I must…make it…gotta find….sanctuary…gotta find…my home….Zoey….Cameron…Todd….Devon….Brick….Scott….Dawn….so many people….they want me to wake up….I have to….I have to….falling….falling….falling….falling…I'm coming home…._

"H-huh? Where? What's oooh…Ouch…Am I….broken?"

"MIKE!" Zoey screamed. Everyone sighed in relief.

"What's going…hey…Train…he's…gone! I…did…it…" Mike said.

"The paramedics are here!" Sam announced. The guys lifted him onto a stretcher. They took out another and loaded Lightning on it.

"Hey…what happened to him?" Mike asked with a cough.

"Oh he passed out five minutes after you went crazy," Cameron explained.

"Five minutes…That means…I won the bet…Cam….You owe me ten bucks!" Mike said before he was put into the ambulance and drove away.

"….Who's Aden?" Scott asked Dawn.

Zoey turned to look at him. "Is that the only question you have?"

"….Yes…"


	14. Chapter 14: Brick's Dog Tags

** Good news peeps! My friend ForteKham617 informed me that there will be a Total Drama All Stars and that Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Scott are confirmed! Now let's get this show on the road!**

Chris: Last time on TDBFM! We found that not having a challenge can lead to some really epic things! For example…Jo and Eva formed an alliance, Lightning isn't actually going to eat Cameron, and Mike got rid of his Multiple Personality Disorder for good! Tonight, watch our contestants squirm as yet another loser goes home! On Total! Drama! Back For More!

Yes…

Brick's dog tags were the most important things in the world to him. You see, his father was a decorated war hero. Brick idolized him in every way. The month before Brick's father got MIA, he gave Brick the dog tags. Brick protested that he wouldn't be able to be identified if he had them in his possession, but his father didn't want to hear it. From then on, Brick treated them like precious cargo. Honestly, Brick believed that as long as he had them, his father might have a chance of coming back home one day. And that's all he ever wanted. When he saw everybody else's fathers, he felt so alone. When he was little, he even asked Santa to bring his Dad back. He always wondered why his mom had been crying that day.

So when Brick woke up to discover them gone, you can only imagine what he felt. It dawned on him that his father wasn't ever coming home, and it made him so angry. The first person he went to, however, was Dawn. He knew she had "stolen" things last season.

"Brick, I am not in possession of your dog tags. I know how much they mean to you…" She said sadly. Unfortunately, it made Brick's heart shatter. It was possible that his childhood hero was gone. He also noticed that something else was gone.

"H-hey Dawn, don't you usually have a dream catcher over your bunk?" He asked wearily.

"Why yes but I never took it dow- What? Where did it go?" She wondered. Just then, Dakota walked in.

"Hey guys, do you know where my mirror is?" She asked, peering under one of the beds.

"No. We're missing some stuff too," Brick said.

"Like what?" Dakota asked.

"My dog tags and Dawn's dream catcher."

"Hmm, that's strange. Why don't we ask the others?" Dakota suggested. Dawn nodded and opened the cabin door. Outside, they found chaos. It seemed like everybody had lost something. Sam and Bridgette rushed up to them.

"Have you seen my surfboard?" Bridgette asked.

"And my favorite handheld?" Sam blurted out. Before they could answer, they rushed off. After asking a few questions here and there, they found that B was missing his wrench, Cameron was missing his favorite book, Lindsey was missing her brain (as usual) and her nail polish, and Zoey was missing her flower.

"So everyone is missing something. Why don't we ask Scott? According to last season, you can't trust him," Dakota said.

"I don't believe Scott would do such a thing!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well, he did vote off quite a bit of people last season," Brick pointed out.

"Has anyone seen my favorite jersey!?" Lightning exclaimed in the background.

"He's a changed person," Dawn firmly stated. Nevertheless, Dawn found herself knocking on Team Sound's boy cabin. Scott opened it in a hectic way.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen my Pappy's watch? He gave it to me before he….croaked…"

"I feel you, I'm missing my dog tags. My dad gave them to me before he got MIA," Brick admitted sadly.

"So, is everyone missing something?" Scott asked. Dawn got an idea and started to speak. However, Chris's loudspeaker cut her off.

"Good morning campers! I'd like to start us off by telling you that we're going to have an early merge! Also, if you're looking for your crud, don't even bother. Your…items…are being used in today's challenge! Meet me at the dock!"

"I thought so," Dawn nodded. Brick and Scott looked furious. How could Chris just break in to their cabins and steal their priceless possessions?

"I'm so done with this show," Scott muttered. Brick just shook his head.

Ten minutes later, Chris had everyone assembled on the dock.

"All right, your minds are probably on your junk right now. Let me just tell you that I've stashed your things all across the island. If you want them back, you'll have to find them. And let me tell you, some hiding places are totally awesome! Brick, Scott, Jo you guys might have some trouble."

"Are you kidding me!?" Scott yelled. "If I don't find that watch, my life will be completely worthless!"

"Then there's no change whatsoever…now, you challenge starts….NOW!"

The campers ran off in different directions trying to find their things. Mike managed to find the deck of cards he was looking for and Noah found his vest. Chef walked up to Chris.

"How long do you think it will take for Brick, Jo, and Scott to realize that their junk is in the bomb station?" He asked.

"Not until it's too late," Chris replied with a smirk. Chef shook his head.

"That's not right man. You should give them their stuff back…they're irreplaceable!"

"I'm not just hosting this thing to torture teenagers! The ratings will skyrocket if they get really mad!"

Meanwhile, Jo, Scott and Brick were searching up and down for their priceless items.

"So what's your story?" Brick asked Jo. Jo just glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sure that's some of your business," she snapped. Brick looked hurt for a second.

"Well, I just want to help you out," he replied. Jo didn't say anything for a while.

"I lost my mother's bracelet," she admitted.

"How special was it to you?" Scott asked.

"She gave it to me before…the accident…"

"The accident?" Brick asked.

"I don't really like to talk about it…but…my mother almost died in an accident. With a thin strand of luck, she actually got better. And so she told me that the bracelet was my lucky charm."

"I know how you feel," Brick said. "My dad gave me those dog tags. He said if I ever went to war, they would keep me safe."

"Y'know, this game is like war," Scott finally said. "The way Chris drops those little bombs on us. I just wish…I had never signed up for it…"

"I FOUND MY HAIR SPRAY!" Anne Maria shouted in the background.

In fact, more than a few campers had found their missing items. The only people who hadn't were Brick, Jo, Scott, Dawn, Zoey, and B.

"We'll never find our stuff!" Scott complained. Dawn, B, and Zoey rushed up to them.

"Have you found-" She started.

"Our stuff?" Scott guessed with a sigh. "Nope. Have you?"

"No! And I'm starting to worry! I sense an evil-" She was interrupted yet again by Chris's loud speaker.

"Campers, if you have yet to find your things, you have approximately 5 minutes before they get…blown away…."

The campers ignored the unclear ending. "Five minutes!?" Scott roared.

Brick and Jo looked about ready to cry. And then Brick got an idea. _Blown away._

"That's it! We have to check the bomb station!" Brick announced. The others shrugged and followed his lead.

And it was there that they spotted their things surrounded by dynamite.

"Holy crap! Was he actually going to blow our things up!?" Scott exclaimed. Brick looked at the countdown meter. It read 1:00.

"Okay everyone, hurry up and grab whatever it is you had!" He shouted. One by one, the seconds ticked by as Brick stood guard for the people who were getting their items. At last, all Brick had to do was grab his tags and go. And yet time was ticking by like a speeding rocket. He only had 5 seconds. He lunged forward for his priceless tags. And as fate so cruelly had in store for him, he happened to trip and fall. 3 2 1. Brick could only watch as his father's last gift went up in flames.

He couldn't hear anything, nor see anything. All he could remember was hearing Chris say that since he hadn't gotten his tags in time, he was eliminated. All he could do was lunge for the host's throat. Chef had to drag him away.

40 minutes later, after things had calmed down a bit, he got a little visit from Jo.

"Hi," She said, twirling her mother's bracelet.

"Hi," Brick sadly stated. Jo took a deep breath.

"Thank you for…helping me find my mother's bracelet." Tears welled in her eyes. "I…I don't know what I would've done without you." She went over to him and gave him a surprisingly warm hug.

"It's nice to know that you got what you wanted," he said as they separated. "You got your bracelet and immunity."

"Brick…"

"You also have your mom…and you got a second chance at the game…and all I can do is…wait for my dad…"

"It's not easy is it? Waiting…just for a sign. A sign of…something. Just to let you know that you're not alone. I was alone, waiting for my mom. But Brick, you have to know that you're **not** alone. After all, you've got…me…"

Brick smiled. "I have to go back home then. I have to protect my family. If my dad can't, then I will. Thanks for the talk, Jo." With those words, the young soldier was ready to go back home.


	15. Chapter 15: The Rebellion Starts

**Is it wrong that my mom left 6 hours ago and hasn't come back? Anyways, here comes the newest chapter!**

Chris: Last time on TDBFM! After everyone's junk had been placed around the island, it was Brick who got the boot! The thing is, the other campers were so miffed about him getting it, and they broke the big slingshot into a million pieces! So, I decided to give him one last challenge of pure torture tonight! On Total! Drama! Back for More!

"Guys, I actually wanted to go home!" Brick groaned. The others had looks of pure shock on their faces.

"Th-that's w-what you wanted!?" Scott asked.

"Yes. I had to take care of my family…"

"Well, sorry, but now Chris is gonna torture you, and it's our fault!" Mike groaned. The others, Zoey, Dawn, Cameron, B, Jo, and Scott, looked ashamed. Suddenly, Scott looked up.

"No, he won't….Not if we don't let him…." He said with a grudge.

"I feel a plan," Cameron said. "The only problem is, we don't have one at the moment!"

"Look, all we have to do is gang up on Chris. Better yet, we can just rebel. I mean, did any of us even want to compete?" Scott paused to gauge their reactions. They all shook their heads no. "So let's rebel. Let's show him that he doesn't control us. If he tells us to do something, let's just sit there. The worst he can do is kill us, but even that's better than staying in this _hellhole." _Scott punched the wall with those last few words. A hole appeared. And in that hole were the faces of Owen, Eva, Bridgette, Lashawna, Dakota, and Lightning.

"Oh….hey…." Bridgette said in an awkward way. "We…uh…heard you talking…"

"And we want a sha-piece of the plan!" Lightning exclaimed.

"You actually want a sha-piece of the plan?" Mike asked in confusion. "I thought you of all people would actually want to _win."_

"The chances of winning the lottery are better than the chances of us winning this game without injuries!" Eva said.

"Plus, we really don't care about the money anymore," Dakota stated. "Daddy has all the money we need. And furthermore, I don't need any more camera time."

"Guys, you do realize that Chris is monitoring this, right?" Zoey said. Scott spotted a hidden camera.

"So? Hey camera crew, tell Chris that his little game show has reached its breaking point!"

And of course, Chris was not happy about this.

"They can't just rebel!" He exclaimed.

"Yet," Chef grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris snapped.

"Well what're you gonna do about it? You're weak, Mclean. You don't have it in you!"

"Oh yeah?" Chris grabbed his microphone. "Attention campers, I have a special announcement. At this time, all alliances are banned. I repeat, all alliances are banned. If I get any word that there is one, those players will instantly be put in Chef's locker for the night. If you still hold the alliance after that, Chef's locker will become your permanent bedroom! Oh, and Brick is to be a permanent player until the final three."

"That's not fair!" Brick angrily shouted.

"Life's not fair. Oh, and I've decided to make the challenge today a Chris's pick."

"Oh no," Zoey moaned.

"Yep. And I choose Jo." Chris nastily smirked.

"You can't take _Jo!_ That's….not….FAIR! Ugh, I hate this show!"

"And we hate you. Now, if you want to spend the rest of the day with your little girlfriend, then fine. But she better be off this island by sundown. Oh, and since you guys destroyed the slingshot, she's gonna have to _swim."_

"He expects me to swim!?" Jo yelled.

"Girlfriend?" Scott asked in a puzzled way. "What does he mean?"

Brick and Jo went white. Immediately, they started mumbling excuses.

"Oh…uh Chris is just….crazy….He doesn't know what he's…talking about…" Jo murmured

"I don't even know…..he's just….crazy….." Brick agreed. Scott looked at them, as if he were scanning them with his eyes.

"I don't- oh….I see what's going on here!" Scott's face split into a wicked grin. Brick and Jo flushed red.

"ooooohhhhhh Joooooo!" Mike, Zoey, and Cameron sang in a childish way. Jo slapped them.

"We are NOT dating!" Jo yelled.

"We're not? Oh, er, I mean….We are NOT…." Brick said uncomfortably.

"Sure….sure…." Scott superiorly smirked.

"We are not dating!" Jo snapped. Scott just smirked some more and rolled his eyes. Brick and Jo groaned and stomped out of there.

"You all are terrible! You obviously embarrassed them!" Dawn said hotly. But she too was unable to keep a straight face.

"Where do you think they're going?" Zoey asked, peering out the window.

"Huh, probably to the sha-woods to make out!" Lightning said. Scott, Owen, Mike, and Cameron sniggered. The girls glared at them.

"C'mon, we've had our fun…" Zoey said with a small smile on her face. The guys sniggered again.

But Brick and Jo were not so happy.

"So…I guess you've been kicked off…." Brick said awkwardly.

"No dip, jarhead." Jo crudely snapped. Brick hung his head. "Sorry, I tend to snap at stupid remarks."

"Uh, apology accepted," Brick sarcastically remarked. There was silence. "So uh….the others bashed us pretty hard…"

"Yeah…but…is there something…?" Jo asked. Brick didn't know how to answer.

"Is there?" He asked

Jo sighed. "We'll see, dampy pants."

And if the two knew that a rebellion against Chris had just been sparked, they would've fought back that second. But if you don't have hope, you don't have fire. And if you don't have fire, you don't have a reason to fight. Because evry rebellion starts with the fire.


	16. Chapter 16: That Was Really Dumb, Scott

**Hey guys, I just have one thing to say before the chap. So, if you have any suggestions for challenges, I'll make sure to put it in. I'm really low on ideas, so I could really use some help. Thanks **

Chris: Last time on TDBFM! It looks like these campers are getting too mad for their own good… So to give them a little wake up call, I eliminated Jo. I just wish I could eliminate Scott already…Anyways, see what we have in store tonight on Total! Drama! Back for More!

Yes

After Jo swam to the loser island, Brick tried to hide his anger at Chris. After all, he had hidden his anger of his father's disappearance for ten years. To spare his feelings, the others didn't bring her up after everything that happened, and the matter was closed.

But meanwhile the rebellion was going better than Scott thought it would. No one is really sure how he did it, but somehow Scott found a way to pitch the offer to everyone right under Chris's nose. A couple of people, like Anne Maria and Justin, weren't so happy about it. And then there was Dawn…

The more she thought about it, the more unhappy she became. What if people got hurt in the process? And seriously, the idea of a rebellion was just ridiculous! It was a game show! Plus, Chris could get violent. _Really _violent…

"Dawn, it's fine!" Scott said nonchalantly when the subject was brought up. However, Dawn wasn't so laid back about it.

"Fine!? What if he kicks us off!? What if someone gets hurt!? What if _you _get hurt!? What if….What if…" Dawn ran out of things to say. Scott regarded her with a pitiful smile.

"Dawn, I know what I'm doing! Trust me, Chris will never want to do another show after _this!"_ Scott exclaimed with an evil twinkle in his eye. Dawn angrily stomped away, leaving Scott with a woeful sigh.

And all too soon, it was challenge time again. Chris decided that his blood pressure would remain at a constant if they did something easy, so he picked a trivia challenge.

"Okay campers, it's challenge time yet again!" Chris said over his loud speaker. "Meet me in the mess hall."

When the last camper had strode through the door, Chris began explaining the challenge. In front of him were some weird desks that nobody trusted.

"Today, we're going to do some trivia questions," Chris explained. "If you all would take a seat in these desks, I'll show you what's going to happen. Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you answer it right, you get a point. If you get it wrong, you get a small shock. Now, this first question goes to Mike. Okay, this is an easy one. What does f(x) basically mean?"

Mike looked uncomfortable, for he hadn't been asked that question since pre-algebra. "Um…Y?" Chris nodded and Mike was rewarded a point.

As Chris went down the list of campers, everyone was feeling pretty good about the day. Scott however, thought the whole challenge was pointless.

After Brick, Lashawna, Owen, Eva, Cameron, Sam, Justin, and Anne Maria had answered their questions, it was Scott's turn.

"This next question goes to…Scott…" Chris announced. Scott wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the host's lip curl a little when he said that. "Scott…who wrote the Redwall series?"

Even though Scott knew the answer, he didn't even open his mouth. A few uncomfortable minutes passed as silence filled the air in which Scott creepily stared at Chris. By this time, Chris was starting to get mad.

"Did you hear me Scott?" Chris impatiently demanded. Dawn started to dread her boyfriend's fate.

"Oh I heard you, captain Chris," Scott replied in a sort of loopy way. A few stifled giggles filled the room.

"So answer the question!" Chris cried out. The only response he got was silence. Growling, Chris moved on to Zoey.

"Zoey…where did Jackie Robinson go to college?" He asked. Just like Scott, Zoey said nothing and blankly stared at Chris. Chris growled in frustration. With that, he moved on to Dakota. Like Scott and Zoey, when asked a question, she did not answer. If Chris was mad before, there is no comparison of his anger by then.

"ANSWER ME YOU INGRATES!" Chris screamed. Playing along with it, every single camper, except Anne Maria and Justin, stared at him. "THIS IS THE WORK OF SCOTT ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT? ANSWER ME!" The host screamed. Finally, he couldn't take it. "THAT'S IT, IF YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED A QUESTION YET, YOU'RE ELIMINATED! Except for Scott of course…." Chris added evilly.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Mike interjected. "That means…Zoey…"

Chris smirked in satisfaction. "That's right personality boy, your girlfriend is gone!" he gleefully laughed. Mike clenched his fists in hatred. Then, like a light in him had gone out, he slumped down in his chair. Scott felt so very bad. How many times were his actions going to separate the couple? Scott growled at the host, but this went unnoticed. All around him, people were protesting in anger. Sam, who looked like he wanted to kill Chris, said, "You can't do that! You can't just kick Dakota off!"

"MR. COCONUT!" Owen wailed.

Even Lashawna looked angry. "Hey, you can't just eliminate them! Some people didn't even get to answer, like Bridgette!" she exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Chris laughed evilly. "Now, if these losers would follow me, I'd like to personally assist them to the newly fixed slingshot…"

"Wait- they don't even get to spend the day with their friends!?" Scott yelled, taking a short glance at Mike, who was still slumped in his chair. "That's not fair!"

"Like I said, I don't care!" Chris shot back. The others watched helplessly as the eliminated people were led out of the mess hall. Admitting defeat, the other campers trudged back to the cabins. Scott spotted Mike slouching off.

"Mike…" he started hopelessly. Mike just turned away. Masses of guilt piled on Scott. It was almost as if someone had jammed a screwdriver into his heart.

_ What did I just do? _Scott horrifyingly reflected.


	17. Chapter 17: Gotcha!

Chris: Last time on Tdbfm! Due to a startling rebellion led by Scott, I had to eliminate several contestants. Maybe it was a little harsh, but see who gets fooled tonight on Total! Drama! Back for More!

You know what happens next.

Scott woke up to a faint rustle at the cabin door. Sighing and pulling himself into sitting position, Scott listened more intently. Yup, there was definitely something there. Shielding his eyes from the light that trickled into the cabin, Scott made his way to the door. Bending down, he curiously picked up a piece of paper. Scott's eyes swept the page, not believing it. The paper was from Chris, saying that he regretted his actions from the last episode and wished to make it up to them by holding a feast in the mess hall. Though it would sound promising to anyone else, Scott crumpled up the paper. He had been on the show long enough to smell one of Chris's tricks, and this was definitely one of them. Thanks to the noise, Brick groggily sat up.

"Wuz goin on?" He asked, yawning.

"Chris wants us to attend some feast…Can you believe it?" Scott asked, shaking his head.

"Oh cool. When is it?" Brick questioned. Scott gaped at him.

"Are you being serious!?"

"Well…yeah…what?" Brick asked, looking confused. Scott kept gaping.

"Dude, this is one of Chris's tricks!" Scott exclaimed in disbelief of Brick's ignorance.

"C'mon, I'm hungry!" Brick complained loudly. A little too loudly, for Mike stirred in his sleep. Brick and Scott watched as Mike sat up.

"Oh, sorry about that Mike!" Brick apologized.

"Mike, Chris wants us to attend some apology feast! Can you believe it!? He claims he's sorry for eliminating Zoey and the others…" Scott informed him. Mike just grunted in reply. Scott sighed, it had been like this since Zoey left.

"So…are you going to go?" Scott asked him. Mike just shrugged.

"Well I'm going to!" Brick interjected. Mike followed him out of the cabin. Scott shook his head and went along with them. Maybe it wasn't a trick…

Ten minutes later, the other campers gathered in the mess hall. If it wasn't the invitation that lured them, it was the smell of the food. Owen had the look of pure delight on his face. There was mashed potatoes, rolls, chicken, gravy, pie, and steak. By the time the last camper had sat down, everyone else's mouths were watering in hunger. Scott, who was relieved Dawn was still there for some reason, remarked to her, "Do you think this is a trap?"

Dawn tapped her chin, reading Chris's aura. "His aura is blocked," she shrugged. Scott turned his attention to the food, which was being served. Once his plate was full, he began to dig in. Even Mike looked happy. The campers ate in contented silence. Brick looked up and noticed that Chris wasn't eating. And the same went for Chef, he wasn't eating either. Brick nudged Scott and pointed at them.

"How come dey arnt eatin?" Brick asked with his mouth full.

"Maybe dey arnt dat ungry…" Scott suggested. His mouth was also full. Suddenly, Chris tapped his fork against a glass, as if he were about to give a toast.

"Attention campers!" He announced. "If you have swallowed any food, you are officially poisoned!" The campers stared at him in a shocked silence. Letting the message sink in, Scott and Brick spat out the food in their mouths.

Chris laughed maniacally. "If you want to live to see another day, you'll have to break out of here!" Chris waved a key about. "You have 1 hour until the poison spreads to every corner of your body. Okay, I'm gonna lock you in. Happy dying!"

Several seconds after he left, everyone started freaking out.

"This can't be happening!" Anne Maria shrieked. Brick just shook his head at them.

"You don't actually think he poisoned us, do you?" he asked, crossing his arms. The others pondered this. Would Chris actually do that?

"He sounded pretty serious to me…" Mike timidly spoke. They were his first real words in a few days.

"Guys, he's just trying to mess with us!" Brick tried to convince them. It didn't look like they believed him.

"Why don't we try to find a way out of here?" Scott suggested. But though they tried every exit they could think of, there was just no escape. The door was locked, all four windows were sealed shut, and the back door was jammed.

"So there's really no way out?" Justin moaned. Scott slumped on a wall next to Dawn.

"If we do die…I want you to know…That I'm gonna miss you Moonbeam…" Scott confessed to her.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Lashawna exclaimed, breaking the moment. She awkwardly looked at her feet while everyone stared at her.

"I always thought Zoey would be with me when I died…" Mike sadly murmured.

"Hey…C'mon soldier, you've got to pull it together!" Brick desperately said to him. After a few moments of silence, Brick admitted, "I'm gonna miss Jo…"

"I suspected that you liked her," Scott said nodding. Brick went red in embarrassment.

"I want my bubble!" Cameron cried. Sam, who felt bad for him, put his arm around the bubble boy.

"I know how you feel," the gamer spoke. "I wish I had my game systems with me!"

"I wish I had my mirror…" Justin pouted. Lashawna rolled her eyes.

"So do you think he'd actually kill us all off?" Lashawna asked. Scott shrugged.

"He'd kill me off…Do you think he only poisoned my food?"

"No…Chris wouldn't do this!" Dawn cried angrily. She started sobbing uncontrollably, so Scott had to hug her to make her calm down.

"I…I don't want to die…not yet…" Mike mournfully stated. Everyone sadly looked down. Dawn hugged Scott tighter. Scott tried to pat her head reassuringly, but he knew he couldn't convince her to calm down.

Suddenly, the door to the mess hall burst open. Chris strode in, laughing his head off.

"I-I can't b-believe you LOSERS f-fell for th-that!" Chris managed to say between fits of laughter. Scott stood up angrily, still holding Dawn.

"You were actually pranking us!?" he exclaimed.

"Yup! A-and you guys totally fell for it!" Chris laughed.

"That's not funny!" Brick yelled.

Chris laughed even harder. "Not funny!? C'mon there's nothing funnier than you guys crying over who you want to die with! 'ooh Jo, I wish I could kiss you right now! Oh Dawn, I love you! Oh Zoey, I wish you were here! Did I mention that I want to have your babies?'" Chis said in an imitation of them. Mike hung his head in shame.

"Y'know what Mclean? I hope you go to hell!" Scott yelled at him. Even Dawn was glaring at Chris.

"Okay okay…" Chis said, wiping his tears of laughter. "Since you so hilariously fell for the trap, no one will be going home tonight. But I have to ask, why didn't you try to fit through the air ducts?"

Scott face palmed. If they had stood on a table, they would've been able to fit through.

Hours after the whole fiasco, Scott and Dawn were buzzing about it on their walk around the island.

"Y'know…I meant what I said…y'know…that I'd miss you…" Scott admitted, putting a flower in her hair. Dawn looked at him warmly.

"You did?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah…I've…never really felt this way…about anyone else…so tell me…why is it that you fell in love with me? Is it because opposites attract? Or…is it because…I got hurt?" Scott asked, flushing red.

"I don't know…I think…it was when you apologized to me…I really wanted to see you. And when you wouldn't wake up…I got so mad…Why did you fall in love with me?" Dawn said, a tear trickling down her cheek. Scott traced the track with his finger.

"I-I don't know…I guess because you're a deep person…And you make me feel…like I actually have a heart. Even when I voted you off I could tell that you didn't hate me…I guess that made me a little sad…And…I dunno…I guess I thought you were pretty beautiful…and you know what? I still do…" Scott said softly. Dawn blushed. She actually had never been told she was beautiful.

"Scott…do you really love me?" Dawn asked him.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed in a hurt voice.

"Then promise me this…" Dawn continued. "Promise that you won't make any sacrifices for me…"

"Dawn…" Scott whispered.

"Promise!" she repeated. The sound of the waves crashing softly filled the air. Just when she thought he wasn't going to say it, he did.

"I promise…but...why Dawn?" he asked in a puzzled way.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt because of me…I finally decided that today…I didn't want you to leave me…" she said. Scott hugged her.

"Dawn…you know I have to stand up to Chris…" he whispered.

"No…"she whimpered, clutching his shirt as if it were the only thing keeping her alive.

"Dawn…I have to guarantee that he'll never bother us again…I have to keep you safe Dawn…I can't lose you either…"

"Just stay safe…" she whispered in the dark.

"I-I can't promise you that…" he said, lifting her chin up with his finger. They were at eye level at that point. "Dawn…I'd give my life for you." It looked like the country boy had finally fallen in love.

** Okay that was so fluffy…. ^^**


	18. Chapter 18: MAGIC!

**Hey guys I know it's not quite Wednesday yet, but guess what?*Singsong voice* New chaaaapteeeer! *Crickets chirp* Whatever, I don't need this abuse…Take it away Chris….**

Chris: Last time on Tdbfm! In a hilarious prank involving poison, I got those teens more freaked out than ever! But now, it's time for a real challenge, and what's more challenging than…MAGIC! Yeah, find out right now on Total! Drama! Back for More!

Mmmmmmmm

Dressed in purple robes and a pointy wizard hat, Chris was ready to scar the campers for life. Taking out his fake magic wand, he checked to make sure that the booby traps were set.

"Campers!" He said through the loud speaker. "Meet me at the theater area for your challenge."

Groaning, Scott dragged his feet there. Mike, who was still sad about Zoey, barely looked at anyone as he made his way. Scott cringed whenever he saw Mike. A pit of guilt hung in his soul for doing this to him, but Mike really did need to pull it together. After all, it wouldn't be too long before they saw each other again, geez.

And in all of this thinking, Scott barley watched where he was going.

"oof!" he groaned as he bumped into Brick. However, Brick hardly seemed to notice anything as his gaze was fixed on something on the stage.

"Holy mother…." Eva said in a trance-like way. Scott pushed his way to the front of the pack that had formed, but instantly wished he had not. Dressed in these ridiculous purple robes, it looked like Chris was training to be some sort of wizard.

"Welcome campers, to the world of…MAGIC!" Chris said, waving a wand around with flourish. "Today's challenge will be of a wizarding sort!"

"You don't say…" Cameron remarked sarcastically. Chris, who pretended to not hear him, went on.

"You will be put through a series of magical tests! The person who has the most hexes on them at the end of the challenge will be eliminated," Chris explained.

"What happened to elimination ceremonies?" Brick asked. Chris frowned.

"Huh…..I totally forgot about those things…oh well…." He shrugged. "You all will make your way to the obstacle course right now."

At the obstacle course…..

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can start. When I blow on this whistle, you all will start running. Watch out for the green lights in the grass. If you step on one of those things, you will receive a harsh hex."

"You put _green_ lights in the_ grass_? How are we supposed to find green lights in" Scott's remark was cut off by the sound of the whistle. Immediately, everyone started running at once. Even Dawn, who wasn't a strong runner, was making good time. 30 seconds later, Anne Maria stepped on a green light in the grass. In moments, a boom sounded and she was blown into smithereens….** Just kidding!** No, but seriously, she was covered in feathers and tar. Stifling a laugh, Scott accidentally came across a light himself. In a matter of seconds, he was slipping and sliding on an army of toy marbles that had spread around him.

And during all this time, Mike had been walking the whole time, not even dodging the green lights. By the time everyone else had gotten 2 or 3 hexes, he had gotten 8 total.

Coming in second to last, Justin had only 4 hexes, so it looked like Mike was the one going home. And as usual, Scott was the one in the lead. So far, he only had that one marble hex, and that's it. Really, he wasn't sure what this challenge had to do with magic. Perhaps Chris was just a weirdo…oh wait, we already knew that now didn't we? Just as Scott was about to cross the finish line, he heard a deafening shriek from Dawn. Whipping around at the sound, he saw that her legs were glued together. With a sigh, he ran back to help her.

Upon appearing at her side, it looked like her legs were going to be joined for a long time. Glancing back at Mike, who had just gotten hexed again, he picked her up and together they crossed the finish line. Pumping his fists in the air, Brick followed them across the line. At last, all they had to do was wait for Mike, who was walking at snail's pace. And let's just say, he did not look good. There were paint splatters in his hair, chips in his clothes, twigs in his arms, a nasty cut on his leg, and a large gash on his shoulder.

"Ooh…looks like Mike is going home with wounds tonight," Chris observed. Mike spit out a mouthful of leaves in response. Scott wasn't sure if he should cheer or feel bad. It was good that Mike didn't have to suffer on the island anymore, but he was getting to be one of his best friends. Settling for an in between reaction, Scott patted his friend on the shoulder. Unfortunately, this was the shoulder with the gash on it. Yelping in pain, Mike hopped up and down. Turning around to see who it was, Mike's face relaxed when he saw Scott.

"Sorry…"Scott muttered. "And it sucks that you have to leave." Mike winked in response. For a moment, Scott stood in stunned silence. After a whole week of depression, Mike actually winked at him? Letting the sudden explanation wash over him, Scott realized that Mike had lost on purpose.

Sitting in the cabin after Mike had left the island, Scott, Brick, Lashawna, Cameron, Sam, and Owen tried to figure out how to separate Dawn's legs from each other.

"Maybe I should grab one leg, Owen grabs the other, and we just pull?" Lashawna suggested. Dawn shook her head in fear.

"You might break my legs!" she exclaimed.

"How about I just stick my credit card through her legs and slide down?" Scott snickered. This was awarded by a slap in the back of the head from Dawn.

"Well the only other option is to melt the glue!" Cameron said. Dawn's eyes widened in fear.

"Scott….go get your credit card…" She slowly said.

Suddenly, Chef, who had stolen Chris's magic wand and put a tutu on, danced into the room. With a simple tap on her legs, Dawn was once again normal. In one final hip thrust that threw the campers off guard, Chef skipped out of there.

Everyone had stupid face on. (0_0)

"HOLY SH*T!" Scott, Owen, Lashawna, and Sam exclaimed in the same impressed/freaked out tone.

"Guys…Chef is squatting on the ground outside…" Cameron cried out in a freaked out voice as he peered out of the window. The others, who decided not to look out of fear, got ready for bed. A shriek from outside told them that Anne Maria had gotten an eyeful of Chef.


	19. Chapter 19: Where Are We?

**Hey guys! Okay, this chap is going to be really weird, so bear with me!**

Chris: Last time on TDBFM! Okay, I think I got a little too drunk- er…I mean…uh…we...experimented…with magic. As the campers raced for their lives, it was MPD who left nine players in the game. Now, witness this action packed, new installment of Total! Drama! Back for More!

_Where am I?_

_Brick! Brick! Cadet, let's go!_

_Huh? Who are you?_

_I'm your dad, now let's go! __**Get up dude**__!_

_Dad? I'm so- wait…did you just call me dude?_

_C'mon __**dude**__ we have to go to war! Innocent people are dying! __**Brick wake up!**_

_Huh? Wake up? Dad, why are you telling me to wake up? _

_Brick, I'm not telling you to wake up. But I believe your friend Scott is… __**C'mon you lazy cadet, get-**_

"Up!" Scott yelled, kicking Brick's side. Brick sat up with a jolt.

"Dad?" he asked in confusion. Scott shook his head pitifully.

"No Brick…But take a look around!" Scott yelled, waving his arms around. Brick could see why. Instead of the disgusting cabin they usually shared with Sam, he found himself sitting in a wild jungle scenario.

"W-where are we?" Brick gasped.

"I have no idea! I just woke up to find a friggin monkey pissing on my face!" Scott angrily snapped. Brick looked puzzled.

"Monkeys live here? I wonder what else we'll find…" Stretching, Brick stood up to take in the scene before him. Low hanging vines and leaves stuck out in every direction. To his left, he could see the outline of Sam, who was still asleep.

"Wanna help me wake him up?" Scott suggested hopefully. Brick smirked and started looking for a way out. Taking a glance at gamer boy, Scott dashed off after the cadet.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I'm looking for a way out of here!" Brick replied. Scott rolled his eyes. Was this kid stupid or something?

"Don't you know anything about Chris? If you go looking for a way out, you'll be walking for days! Look around, he probably put us in the center of the maze! This is probably some stupid challenge!" Scott yelled. "We have to stick together! You can't just go off on your own!"

"Look, I've got a lot to think about, but you're right…I can't leave men behind…"Brick said, looking at his feet. Scott put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, why don't we wait for Sam to wake up?" Scott asked. Brick nodded as Scott steered him towards the clearing they had woken up in. Brick smirked and shook his head as he saw that the boy was snoring softly. Suddenly, the sun got really bright. In fact, it was scorching. Had it been this way before? Beads of sweat developed on Brick's face. Dabbing them with his shirt, Brick saw that Scott also looked uncomfortable. By then, it was way too hot! Sam bolted upright.

"What's going on?" he blurted out.

"We're in some jungle…Man, it's hot!" Scott answered. Sam fanned himself with his shirt.

As the heat increased, Scott felt like he wasn't in control of his mind. Finally, Scott swayed on his feet. The last thing he saw before blacking out, was the image of Brick and Sam falling too.

_Scott opened his eyes, but all he could see was darkness. Suddenly, something rumbled beside him. He shielded his eyes as a light cut through the dark. Brick and Sam came out of nowhere._

"_Where are we?" they mouthed. Scott looked around. He tried to reply that he didn't know, but no sound came out. The light shone brighter and brighter. Sam and Brick disappeared to be swapped out with Dawn._

"_Dawn!" he screamed, with no sound, and tried to reach out to her. She stepped back. _

"_Where are you?" she mouthed. "I can't find you! Scott, help!"_

"_Dawn! D-Dawn…d-d-dawn…W-where…where are…you…?" he tried to ask. He felt like he was on fire. He was too weak to move. The light was getting brighter and brighter. He couldn't even see anymore. It was the smell of smoke that woke him up._

"Dawn!" He screamed as he sat up. He saw fire around him. The heat was out of control. Brick and Sam woke up with a start.

"JO!"

"DAKOTA!"

Scott jumped up, glad that he didn't have to wait any longer.

"C'mon, let's go! We have to get out of here!" he yelled at them. They didn't need any more persuasion. A path loomed in front of them. Without hesitation, they took off that way. After what seemed like miles, they came into another clearing. They were relieved to see that the heat had gone down a bit. Catching their breath, they saw something strange.

"Am…Am I seeing things?" Sam asked them.

"Is that- Is that…No way…" Brick said with wonder.

"How is that even…p-possible…?" Scott asked.

In front of them stood every single camper that had been voted off.

"J-Jo?" Brick asked. Jo turned to him and waved. Mike and Zoey waved at Scott. Scott smiled a twisted smile. Sam was staring transfixed at Dakota. Suddenly he reached out to touch her. At his touch the image of the campers rippled. Frowning, Scott and Brick swatted at the images. But it was as if they were some sort of data images.

"Holograms," Sam said, nodding. "Let's keep going." Pushing past the eliminated campers, who were waving like idiots, they came across two paths.

"Which path should we take?" Scott asked them. Shrugging, the boys took the path on the left. After walking for a bit, they smacked into someone. Scott fell flat on his butt. Rubbing his eyes, Scott looked up to see a hand reaching out to him. Doing a double take, he saw that the hand belonged to none other than Dawn herself.

"D-Dawn!?" He asked.

"Scott…" She whispered. They looked at each other until Sam cleared his throat. Blushing, Dawn helped Scott get up.

"You probably shouldn't go the way I just came," she advised. "There are rabid monkeys back there. I tried to talk to them, but they just threw berries at me!"

Scott noticed a large gash on her arm and seized it. "We have to patch this up," he decided.

"Well, for now, we still have to find a way out of here!" Brick said. They all agreed to go back to the other path. It was on that path that they found yet another clearing.

"I bet there's gonna be another freaky thing here…" Sam grumpily stated.

"Hey, is anyone cold?" Dawn asked them.

"Actually, yeah, it is kinda cold. But…how? It's only 3:00," Brick said, looking at his watch. His arm started to shake as the cold exploded onto them.

"W-what's going o-n?" Scott wondered. "J-J-Just a while ago i-it w-was s-s-scorching!"

"W-W-What's C-Chris playing at?" Brick asked. He looked up to see huge globs of friggin snow raining down on them. In seconds, the cold had increased by 75% and bits of ice were crinkling everywhere. The four teens were too cold to move. It was too late to even huddle for warmth. Brick looked down and saw that his feet were getting frozen to the ground. Using all of his body heat, he tried to fight to stay alive as he neck was frozen into ice. The world suddenly looked blurry. The ice had actually traveled p to his face and blocked his view of the world.

Miraculously, the world came back into focus as the ice started to melt. When he had finally freed himself from his frozen prison, he joined the others.

"Chris is going to pay!" Sam screamed.

"Calm down dude!" Scott exclaimed.

"NO! I'm tired of this sh*t! Chris is gonna pay! I hate him so much!" he screamed. Dawn went over to him and took his hand. Whispering something to him, she finally got him to relax a little. Sniffling, he motion for them to keep walking.

"What did you-?" Scott started, but Dawn cut him off.

"It's between Sam and I," she simply stated. For a second, Scott felt a little jealous, but he shrugged it off.

Once again, they came into another clearing. Brick signaled for them to stop. In front of them was some sort of portal.

"What's that?" Scott asked. Just then, Cameron whizzed by and ran right into Brick.

"Cameron!" he shouted happily. But Cam looked worried.

"You guys have to get out of here!" he yelled. Before anyone could ask why, a whole bunch of dark figures came out of the portal. Each had razor sharp teeth, a row of claws on each hand, dark red eyes, and huge axe-looking weapons in their hands.

"What are those things!?" Sam shrieked.

"Shadow monsters!" Cameron cried. The campers bolted down another path, but the shadow monsters went on with the chase. Dawn cried out as one of the weapons barely sliced her head off. Scott moved over to her side, ready to help her out, but he then remembered his promise to her. Surely she would want him to protect her, right?

When another shadow monster tried to get her, Scott was ready. As the monster cut his weapon through the air, Scott pushed Dawn out of the way. As a result, the monster hacked at Scott's chest. Groaning with pain, Scott could see the shadow monster laugh evilly. Then, in a split second, it vanished.

"Scott!" the others cried. Scott looked at his chest and almost screamed. Blood was gushing out of his chest. He wondered how he was still alive. Dawn leaned over him, crying.

"I-I saved your life…" he chuckled softly.

"You…you promised!" she cried. Scott shook his head.

"This…this could've happened to you…y-you could've been in this position…but you're not…and I'm…glad…" he whispered. Dawn cried harder and shook her head fiercely.

"You can't leave me! Please!" she sobbed.

"Leave…me…h-here…" he replied.

"No! I won't leave you! That's not gonna happen!"

"Dawn…you have to do this…you have to…Be…strong…for…me…"

"Scott!" She yelled. Scott closed his eyes with a faint smile on his face. Dawn screamed. With only Brick to pull her back, Dawn screamed as she looked at Scott's lifeless body.

"W-we can't just leave him!" she cried. Brick shook his head.

"We're not gonna! We have to take him back! Maybe he can still make it. But we've got to get out of here! C'mon Sam, we have to carry him."

Sam nodded as they picked up Scott's body. His eyes fluttered a bit.

"No…I love you guys…" he murmured. Brick jerked his head forward. When they reached the next clearing, Brick and Sam put him down and propped him up against the trunk of a massive tree. Dawn sat down and started to cry some more. Cameron, Brick, and Sam sat down next to her.

"Don't worry Dawn, we're doing everything in our power to save him," Brick told her. She nodded with a sniffle.

"Wait a minute…there's no way this clearing can be normal…" Cameron said suspiciously. As if on cue, a low rumbling was heard. The four moaned in fear as they came face to face with some more holograms. Brick looked horrified as his gazed fixed on a tall man with hair the same color as Brick's.

"D-Dad? No…not again…" he said softly. "You…you can't be here…you're not real…"

"Brick…" the hologram said.

"You can't hurt me anymore…you're not coming back anymore…just go away…that's what you wanted…" Brick winced. A hologram materialized in front of Dawn. She realized that it was her dead mother.

"Mom…Mom…Where…where did you go? Why did you leave me?" Dawn asked her.

"I'm sorry Dawn...I love you…" She spoke. But Dawn shook her head.

"You…you left me with daddy…he hurt me…" she cried. Brick turned to the hologram and smashed his fist into it. The holograms exploded into pieces.

"We've got to get out of this place! I…I have a feeling that Chris has gone too far…" Sam told them. Once again, the four picked up Scott and went down the final path…

"We've been walking for miles!" Sam complained after a few hours. Brick noticed that his watch said that it was 8:00.

"It's getting dark…Why is Chris doing this to us?" Brick wondered. At that moment, they spotted several figures talking ahead of them. When they reached them, they found Lashawna, Anne Maria, Owen and Eva.

"Hey!" Sam waved to them. They looked relieved.

"Good! We thought you guys were more monsters!" Owen said to them. "Whoa! What happened to Scott? He looks pretty bad!"

"He got hurt by the shadow monsters…" Sam said.

"Wait, is Justin with you guys?" Anne Maria asked.

"Uh, no, he's not," Brick answered. "He's not with you guys?" The others shook their heads. "Hmm, that's strange…"

"Maybe he found a way out of here!" Sam said enthusiastically.

The others agreed to keep walking. At the last clearing, they saw nothing.

"Okay everyone, we have to stick together…" Brick warned them. Just then, something swooped down and knocked him off his feet.

"What the heck was that!?" Eva exclaimed. The thing attacked her too. One by one, the thing started knocking the campers down. When everyone had fallen, it stopped in the middle of the pile of bodies it had created. The thing had red pigtails, grey eyes, a bloody flower and wore tattered clothes. In other words, it was a mutant form of Zoey. Mutant Mike joined her.

"Are they weak yet?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied. "They shall be ready soon…"

"The bloody one…Scott…he shall be the first…" Mike said. Scott, who had gotten a little stronger, opened his eyes. He widened them as he saw Mike advancing towards him.

"Ah…he's awake…" Mike said.

"M-Mike…wait...s-stop...this…this isn't you…please…stop…no…." Scott whimpered. Mutant Mike laughed evilly.

"You…You voted me off! You traitor!" Mike growled.

"I-I thought you had forgiven me Mike…" Scott whispered. "You were…my friend…"

"Friend!? Haaahaaahaaahahahahahaha!" he laughed.

Zoey stepped in. "You will die soon Scott…Maybe not tonight…but soon….to protect her…" she warned. She held up a crooked finger to point at the blond girl on the ground.

"D-Dawn…" Scott said.

**Campers! Wake up campers! We have our winner! Wake up!**

Scott opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of a grey warehouse, the gash on his chest still there.

"Justin has made it!" Chris announced. Justin, who looked very pleased with himself, smirked.

"Huh? Where are we now?" Sam asked. He looked around. "What happened?"

"I'll explain it to you!" Chris cheerfully said. "It's called a torture chamber. It makes terrifying images jump into your head. Those clearings that you found? Yeah, those were levels. I guess to test you guys. Heh, I purchased it thanks to our ratings! Now _this_ is modern day technology! And our winner tonight is Justin! He found his way out first! And that is why he is going home tonight!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Justin shrieked.

"Yup! Those are the rules tonight kid! Now get the f*ck out of here! The rest of you, report to your cabins for a good night's sleep. Except for Scott, you can find your way to the infirmary!" Chris sneered.

But laying on a cot that night, pain wasn't the only thing keeping Scott awake. What was it that Zoey said? Soon he was going to die? And how did he get the gash on his chest if he was in a virtual world? And Dawn… He was going to die for her? Well…It could've been a trick of Chris's, to throw him off, but it seemed so…real…

Whatever was going to happen next, Scott didn't know. But he did know that it was going to be one wild ride…


	20. Chapter 20: I Like This Kid Already!

Chris: Last time on TDBFM! With our new torture chamber, I found that these competitors are even bigger morons than I thought they were... Seriously Scott, we weren't actually trying to cut Dawn's head off… Jeez… And in all of the confusion, it was Justin who got tossed. You see, people don't really understand something about me… I'M EVIL! What do you expect? Anyways, find out what happens next on Total! Drama! Back for More!

Theme song, activate!

"I can't believe you thought he was going to die! I mean, it's totally obvious that he's okay! Okay, sure, it's been, like, five days since the torture chamber challenge, but seriously, he fine! Said a voice.

Another voice cut in. "Hey, do you mind shutting up!? For one thing, it was a deep wound. And for another, you can't really blame Dawn! What would you do if 'Vito' or something, was on the verge of dying? You would react the same exact way! So sit down, shut up, and stop spraying your hair!"

"Oh shut up Lashawna! Besides, Vito wouldn't be asleep for five days if he got this type of cut, okay?"

"Ugh, Vito is just one of Mike's characters! Isn't anyone paying attention to the story?" said a deep male voice.

"Please, stop this fighting! Scott needs his rest! Besides Anne Maria, you don't have to be here if you don't want to be!" said a light female voice.

"Shut it Dawn! It just so happens that I made a bet with Chris to see how long he would be asleep. And he better wake up today, or else I'm gonna have to pay Chris 10 bucks!" said the first voice. Scott opened his eyes to find Brick, Lashawna, Dawn, and Anne Maria.

"What…what happened to me?" he asked them. Anne Maria cheered.

"YES! Ten bucks!" She ran out of the infirmary to shove Chris's face in it. Brick and Lashawna left the room to give the two some "alone time." :)

Dawn rolled her eyes. "She's excited about ten dollars? Anyways," she said, turning to Scott, "You took a shadow weapon to the chest in the last challenge."

"I took a what to the what in the what?" Scott asked with surprise.

"Don't you remember?"

"No. And why are you even here? Last time I checked, all you do is butt in to everyone else's business!" Scott snapped. Dawn's eyes widened. Was his memory scratched?

"Oh no! Do you…not remember?" she asked with tears filling her eyes. Scott glared at her.

"Remember what? That you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen?" Scott said, his face splitting into a playful grin. Dawn looked at him with shock. "_gotcha,_" he mouthed to her.

Dawn grabbed a pillow and hit him. "You jerk!" she yelled. Scott laughed.

"Sorry…sorry…I needed that…I couldn't resist!" Scott said, wiping a tear from his eye. Dawn hit him with the pillow again, this time laughing as well.

"Hey Dawn… I just noticed something…" Scott suddenly said.

"What's that?"

"Well…it's just that…lately you've been acting sort of…"

"Sort of what, Scott?" Dawn asked in a blank way.

"Sort of… normal…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you haven't read anyone's aura in a while…and you don't talk like you usually did…" Scott said.

"Well….uh…Y'know…I guess you're right…" Dawn sputtered. "But I'm still the same Dawn I've always been!"

"Oh yeah? What if I told you that I stepped on a bird's nest before the challenge?" Scott asked.

"So?" Dawn got a horrified look on her face. "…Oh my gosh! What have I become!?" she wailed.

"Settle down!" Scott said. "Jeez, I liked the other Dawn more! She didn't freak out like this…" In response, he got hit with the pillow again.

"Attention campers, today we will be playing hide-and-seek for the challenge." Chris said over the loud speaker in an embarrassed way. Scott roared with laughter.

"H-Hide-and-s-s-seek?" he laughed.

"I know, I know, it's a stupid game to be playing at your age. However, I have to entertain a child in order to get off probation… Sort of like community service…ugh…now, I'm going to give you all exactly an hour and a half to hide. An hour and a half starts…NOW!"

"Aw man, I do NOT want to play hide-and-seek right now…" Scott grumbled.

"Are you well enough to even participate?" Dawn asked. Scott shrugged.

"I think so…Besides, Anne Maria already told Chris that I was awake, so he'll probably be expecting me…"

"Well, good luck Scott," Dawn said, leaving to look for a hiding spot. Scott swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. For a second, Scott felt a bit woozy, but he soon decided that he was stable enough to play.

Suddenly, a sullen faced 12 year old boy walked in the room. He was wearing worn out sneakers, a faded t-shirt, and baggy jeans. However, you could tell that this boy used to laugh a lot, for there was a certain twinkle in his eyes. But Scott could see that there was also a lot of pain there too.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know there was anyone in here!" the boy said with surprise. Scott regarded him with curiosity.

"Are you the kid that Chris is looking after?" Scott asked him. The boy nodded. "But you have to be about, I dunno, 11 years old!"

"I'm 12…" the kid said. "Y'know, Chris is a big jerk." Scott decided that he liked this kid.

"What's your name?" he asked the boy.

"Me? Er- I'm Ethan…" The boy said. "And you're Scott…right?"

Scott was a bit shocked to see that his name was known. "Uh…yeah…how'd you know?"

"Dude, you're on national T.V.!" Ethan cried. Scott snorted.

"So, what? You think I'm just a big jerk right?" Scott sniffed. Ethan looked shocked.

"Well, I used to…but now that you've actually become friends with everyone here, no one seems to hate you anymore…" Ethan said, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Oh…well, I'm gonna go look for a hiding spot now…" Scott said, scooting out of the room. He had one hour left. He looked everywhere for a spot, but they were all too obvious. He tried not to scream when he saw Owen's butt pressed up against a window. And then something funny happened.

Scott decided to kill his pride and just climb a tree, when he tripped.

"Ouch!" he cried, landing on the ground with a thud. The weird thing is, he couldn't find whatever tripped him. All he could see was a mound of dirt. Scott looked at it and started to dig around it. With a yelp of surprise, his fingers closed around a cool metal. He found that it was a hatch to a trapdoor.

"Please be the Room of Requirement!" Scott prayed as he lifted the trapdoor. Lowering himself into a small room, he found a row of computers.

"Is this Chris's studio? Hmm, what's that folder?" he asked himself as he spotted a large folder sticking out of a file cabinet. Quietly, he snuck over and snatched the folder.

He opened it to shockingly reveal a picture of Ethan, the boy he had just met. Scanning the page, he found some horrific bits of information.

"I have to tell everyone about this," he decided, tucking the folder under his shirt. Carefully replacing the trapdoor, Scott found that he only had 10 minutes left. Spotting the nearest tree, Scott began to climb. Because his spot was so cheesy, Chef found him easily.

"So who'd you find first?" Scott bitterly asked Chef.

"Er- me…" said Cameron, stepping forward. Scott felt sympathy for the Bubble Boy. It's not like Cam had played Hide-and-seek with other kids, right?

As the day wore on, Chef found the remaining characters. Dawn, who had hidden under the mess hall, was the last to be found and therefore, she won immunity.

"Okay campers," Chris said. "Meet me at the campfire ceremony!"

When the votes were tallied, it was sort of hard to tell who it was going to be.

The following players are safe," Chris said. "Scott, Lashawna, Owen, Dawn, Anne Maria, Brick, and Sam. Cameron, Eva, which of you will be going home tonight. Since I know the answer, I have to say...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Cameron, you're going home!"

Scott gasped. How did this happen?

"You all voted for Cameron!? What is wrong with you people!?" he shouted.

"Well, we had to vote for SOMEONE!" Anne Maria said.

"It's okay guys, really. At least I'll be able to hang out with Mike and Zoey!" Cameron said gleefully. Scott watched sadly as Cameron was later flung from the island. Remembering the folder in his shirt, Scott ran off to find Brick and Dawn.


	21. Chapter 21: The Kid Must Die

Chris: Last time on tdbfm! In a particularly boring game of hide-and-seek, we saw that Ethan and Scott might be friends…somehow…So see what happens here on Total! Drama! Back for More!

Theme song!

It was mid-afternoon when Eva decided to take a walk. She didn't have a set course, but she knew her way around the island. It was when she was picking up her MP3 player by one of the cabins, that she heard talking.

"Okay guys, this is really important stuff!" came Scott's voice. In an interest to hear some gossip, Eva tuned in some more.

"Well what is it Scott?" there was laughter as Brick and Dawn realized that they had asked the same question at the same time.

"You know how Chris was talking about that kid that he had to look after to stay off probation?" Scott asked. There was a pause in which Eva was certain that Brick and Dawn had just nodded their heads. "Well…While looking for a hiding spot yesterday during the challenge, I noticed a trapdoor in the ground and came across a room underneath. A bunker of sorts…I noticed that there was a strange looking file cabinet in the corner and proceeded to investigate."

Eva didn't know much about Scott, but his storytelling skills were impeccable.

"When I brought out a large file, I noticed the kid's name on it: Ethan Mago. Here, read the file." At that point, Eva could only assume that Scott had tossed the folder to the two. Eva growled as she was not able to read the folder. Gasps came from inside.

"How could he do this to Ethan? It says here that Ethan was an orphan…So do you mean to tell me that in the finale that Chris is going to inject Ethan with cha-." There was a series of hushing noises at Dawn.

"Shh! We don't want people to accidentally hear us do you?" said Scott. Stuffing her earbuds back in her ears, Eva jogged back to her own cabin.

"Injecting Ethan with what? What is Chris plotting?" Eva wondered aloud. Back in Scott's cabin, he was discussing this information with Dawn and Brick in a quieter tone.

"So do you mean to tell me that Chris is going to inject Ethan with chaotic energy, and the final two are gonna have to _kill_ him? This..this can't be true…It's too…too stupid!" Dawn whispered. "This whole thing is stupid!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Shoot the writer? Anyways…Yeah. And guess who Chris automatically put in the final two? Me. I have to kill Ethan if I want to win. But here's the thing, I just want to go home! That's all I want!" Scott angrily complained.

"Well, I really don't want to kill Ethan either, but I'm stuck here until the final three…" grumbled Brick.

"So wait…If we both HAVE to stay…then our next move is simple…we have to work on getting Dawn home," Scott said with a glimmer in his eyes. Dawn opened her mouth to object, but just closed it and sighed.

"Well…the challenge is tomorrow. Hopefully Chris won't be stupid and make someone else get off," Brick lazily said.

"Hold on a second, remember when Mike _almost_ got voted off, but he didn't because Chris tweaked the votes to make Gwen go home? Guys, he could do the same thing to Dawn!" Scott said.

"Ugh, today has been so lame. We've just learned that Ethan will be injected with chaotic evil, which is pretty impossible, Scott will have to kill him if he wants to win, and Chris just might tweak the votes to make Dawn stay for a while? And added to all of that, Sam hasn't talked in weeks? What has happened to this show?" Brick asked. Scott and Dawn shrugged. Suddenly, Scott sat up.

"Wait, I think there was another page that looked pretty interesting!" he said, seizing the folder. Dawn and Brick lazily watched as Scott flipped through the pages. Scott frowned.

"I must've left it in the room," he said, still frowning. "I have to get it. Who knows, maybe it gives way more information than this whole folder. I don't think Chris would be down there at this hour (5:00), but if I don't come back in 2 hours, you might wanna worry." Scott got and left the cabin in pursuit of a particular page.

Scott wasn't sure where the hatch to the trapdoor was, so he looked for the big tree. Sure enough, by dusting the ground with his hands, he finally found the cold metal. He pulled upward and slipped into the tiny room.

"Aha!" he said when he spotted the paper on the floor. His eyes swept the page, but he didn't believe it. Or- rather, he didn't want to.

"Well well well." Said a cold voice behind him. "Didn't your Pappy ever teach you not to snoop? Oh wait- I just remembered that the best thing he ever did in his life was bring _you_ up. It's a shame that your dear old Dad hated you so much to put you in your Pappy's arms. It's a big shame really. You have so much talent…but you let your big ego and your tiny brain get in the way of everything. Honestly, what does Dawn see in you?" Scott turned around to find Chris Mclain.

"You…" Scott growled. "You…insult my Pappy….I hate you so much…" Chris moved forward to close his fingers around Scott.

"You're so weak," Chris said calmly as Scott flailed around in his grasp. "Just one crack about your Pappy can put you in the palm of my hand. Maybe a night spent in the Torture Chamber will guarantee your silence? Perhaps…Maybe I can set the settings to a place where everyone you love is dead…" Chris said, still calmly as if he was discussing the weather. Scott tried desperately to escape Chris's hold. The only consolation he had was the fact that Brick and Dawn would go looking for him soon, but even this was dashed to the ground.

"I rolled a can of sleeping gas in their cabin," Chris explained to Scott. "I expect they won't wake up. Well, unless they have a nightmare or if someone prods them. But otherwise they might even sleep for 12 hours straight." Scott shuddered at the thought of 12 more hours in the Torture Chamber. There was a giant thump as Chris shoved Scott's body into the chamber.

Back in the cabin, Dawn was experiencing a wild dream. She dreamt that she and Scott were in the final two together. Ethan loomed over the two. Even though she had never met him before, she knew what he looked like from the picture in his folder. He had sharp fangs now, which were dripping in ooze. His eyes were more like black slits in his face.

"_Dawn, I'll try to penetrate his eyes!" Scott called out, holding up a long wooden sword. Dawn nodded and stepped back as Scott leapt in the air. As if he were just a speck of dust, the chaotic Ethan swatted him away. Scott landed ten feet away. Dawn rushed over to Scott to see if he was okay, but upon arrival, she realized that he was dead._

"Gah!" she yelled, sitting up. She looked over at Brick, who was snoring. Her eyes scanned the room for a third figure, but it appeared that he had not returned. Curling into a ball, she waited patiently for Scott. The hours ticked by, but there was still no sign of him. _He'll be here by the time night comes._ Dawn told herself this over and over. Night came, but not Scott.


	22. Chapter 22: Blame My Writer's Block Guys

"Okay, I think that's enough torture," Chris said, turning off the Torture Chamber. Scott sat up and blinked hard.

"They…they were…" Scott shuddered. Chris smirked.

"If you keep your mouth shut, you'll never have to experience that again, Scott." Scott glared at Chris.

"Fine…" Scott growled at him. Getting to his feet, he made his way back to the cabin. Upon entering, he was mobbed by Brick and Dawn.

"Where were you?" Brick demanded. Scott felt his temper rise.

"Where was I? You didn't even look for me did you?" Scott yelled at them. Brick and Scott glared at each other.

"For your information Scott, I was-." Brick was cut off by Chris's loud speaker.

"Campers, I have an announcement. It seems like a certain 12 year old has gone into hiding. If you can find him, you'll get a special treat."

"While we were looking for you this morning, we met up with Ethan and told him the whole story," Dawn explained to Scott. Scott relaxed a bit.

"Sorry man," he apologized to Brick, who nodded.

"Let's go find Ethan," Brick said. The three set out to find the boy, but it was apparent that Ethan was very good at hiding.

"Where is he?" Scott complained, peering into a broom closet. Brick groaned.

"We'll never find him!"

"Wait- Dawn, can't you, like, look for his 'energy' or something?" Scott suggested. Dawn's face lit up.

"Oh duh!" she said, facepalming. Silently, she rubbed her temples.

"He's under one of Chef's food crates!" Dawn said triumphantly. Anne Maria, who had heard this, sprinted over to the crates and started lifting them, one of which revealed Ethan.

"Haha! Ey Chris, I found him!" Anne Maria screeched. Scott glared at her. Seriously?

"Well, so you did Anne Maria!" Chris said. "And because you were the one who did this all by yourself, you get the reward."

Anne Maria's face brightened in anticipation of her prize.

"Your prize is…elimination!" Chris smiled in an evil way. Anne Maria looked horrified.

"No! Why? I found Ethan didn't I?" she shrieked.

"Actually, Dawn found him. If she had done what you did, she would've gone. So Dawn, you can thank Anne Maria!" Everyone looked stunned. Was this the challenge? Weak…

"Okay everybody," Chris said, clapping his hands once. "Who wants to watch me hurl Anne Maria? Nobody? Okay…"

"Dick," Scott muttered. Anne Maria screamed as she flew to the loser island.

"Hey Scott?" Ethan said.

"Huh? Oh hey Ethan!" Scott said to the kid. Ethan looked really sad.

"Uh, Brick told me…that…I'm gonna turn into a monster…Is it true?" Ethan asked. Sighing, Scott nodded, making Ethan gasp.

"And…If I want to win…I'm gonna have to kill…you…" Scott said.

"But…do you want to win?"

"Honestly…I just want to go home."

"But if you go home, you won't be able to see Dawn anymore."

"You're right!" Scott gasped. "And I can't make her get eliminated because-." Scott remembered the Torture Chamber. "What am I supposed to do Ethan!? I don't want to kill you!"

"I don't know…I just…wanna go back home…not that I have one of those…"

"Oh yeah…that's right, you don't have a home do you?" Scott thought hard for a moment. Scott was almost 18, and he already had plans to leave home. And his mother would get lonely…

"Hey Ethan…If…if we make it out of here…do you think you could stay with me? My Mom could raise you and all…y'know, if you want…" Scott added hastily. "It's just a thought."

Ethan looked stunned. "I'd like that Scott!" Ethan face lit up. Scott beamed at him.

"Then it's settled…brother…"

**Sorry that this chapter blew, but I have severe writers block right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Really, I have to work on getting to the final two so I can end this story. I've already started to work on my next story, but I'll tell you guys about it on Wednesday. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23: I Love You Guys!

**Hey guys, it's Wednesday (Just in case you were confused about that…) so it's chapter time! But before I start, can someone tell me why I think those autocorrect fails are so hilarious!? Just…wow….Anyways, here I go…**

Chris: Last time on Tdbfm! Er…we really didn't have a real _challenge_…It was more of a seeking thing…in which Anne Maria got out! Score! Now tonight, we actually have a real treat for these campers…as much as it makes me hurl, _some people_ think the ratings would be better if the campers got to see their friends once in a while…Chef….

It was 12:00 when Chris called for the campers to gather in the mess hall, and Sam couldn't believe the rumors. It was said that everyone's family and friends were there. And if this was true, then it meant that Dakota was going to be there…

Trying to catch his breath, he saw that the rumors were true as he entered the mess hall.

"Sam!" Dakota screamed, knocking him down. Sam smiled. Leave it to Dakota to give him a snazzy entrance…

"Hey Dakota," Sam chuckled. He heard another voice that he was expecting, his mother's.

"Oh…I see that you two are rather busy…" Sam's mother said awkwardly. Her cheeks glowing red, Dakota jumped off of Sam, who stood, brushing himself off. He allowed his mother to hug him as he looked around. He chuckled to himself as he got an eyeful of Scott cowering in front of what looked like Dawn's dad. Man, that guy was huge! **(Not like**_** that**_** you perverts….)**

As the hug ended, he found it being filled again as Dakota snuggled up to his chest.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "You might even _win _this thing!"

"I dunno about that…" Sam laughed. The truth was, he didn't even know _how_ he managed to make it this far!

On the other side of the room, Brick was startled to find that Jo had actually shown up.

"Jo! How's it…going?" he greeted her awkwardly. Jo grinned.

"I actually thought you would be dead by now!" she taunted. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Y'know, if you want to kiss me, just do it! Not that you have the-." He was interrupted as Jo leaned forward. And kissed him. In front of everyone. Making sure everyone was watching. Yeah.

"Wow…" Brick said afterwards. "Uh…thanks…" Jo blushed. Yeah, our tough guy/girl actually **blushed**.

"Jeez, get a room," Scott snickered. Dawn shook her head.

"Way to ruin the moment!" she scolded. Her dad growled at Scott, who gulped. Luckily, Mike and Zoey showed up at that point.

"Hey Scott, er, do you want to go way over there…to get some…uh….punch?" Mike asked, noticing that his friend was in a bit of trouble. Scott nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, that would be awesome….not that there's not enough over here," Scott added so only Mike and Zoey could hear. Zoey chuckled.

"That guy is going to tear you to shreds!" she laughed.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard to ask for her hand in marriage," Scott said, feeling his cheeks grow warm. Why had he just said that!?

"Whoa, what!?" Mike gasped. A few people turned around to stare at him.

"Just kidding!" Scott exclaimed hastily. Mike and Zoey snickered to themselves. "Whatever…hey, there's my dad!"

Scott rushed over to his dad, glad to steer them away from that sort of conversation.

"Hey dad!" Scott greeted to a large man who resembled Scott greatly. The man's face split into a grin.

"Hey kid, ready to win this season?" Scott's dad laughed. Scott grimaced.

"You have no idea…" Mike and Zoey looked confused at this.

"Oh Scott, I have something for you," Scott's dad said suddenly, digging through his pockets for something. A flash of great happiness showed on the man's face as it was clear that he had just found the item he was looking for.

"Here we go. This is a letter we found in your Pappy's room," Scott's dad said as he passed Scott an envelope. Scott held it like it was a part of his Pappy's soul. This was the last thing his Pappy would ever give him ever again. "It was addressed to you. But it seems that he didn't want you to open it just yet. He said you would know when it was time…So, there you go…"

Scott stared at the letter. What could his Pappy possibly mean? Even though Scott desperately wanted to rip open the letter, he understood that this wasn't the time.

"Uh…we're going to hang out with Brick and Jo now…" Mike said, letting on that Scott needed some alone time.

"So what's up with him?" Brick asked curiously, pointing at Scott from across the room.

"It's his Pappy's last letter," Mike explained. Brick nodded, getting Scott's feelings about that. The four teens dared to venture over to where Owen and Eva were sitting.

"Hey guys," Eva mumbled. The others could see why, it seemed like the only person who showed up to see her was Noah.

"What's up?" the nerd said to everybody. Things sort of died down after that. There was a lot of hugging going on. When Owen's parents came over, it was hard to tell who was who. All they could see was a big…blubbery…mass…Things took a turn for the annoying when a loud helicopter could be heard outside.

"I wonder where Chis is," Brick said in monotone. As if on cue, Chris slinked over.

"This is torture!" the spoiled host complained to no one in particular. The group shrugged.

"I'm kinda bored!" Eva announced. Everyone else shook their heads in agreement.

"I wonder when-." Brick stopped mid-sentence for the second time that day, his eyes fixated on something at the door. No, not something…Someone!

"D-d-d-d-d-." Brick stuttered. His friends looked at him in confusion.

"What's up dude?" Mike asked him in concern. Brick shook his head.

"I-I must be having hallucinations…but I swear, he looks precisely like….no…." Brick said, shaking his head once more. His friends were growing impatient.

"Brick, what is it!?" Jo demanded. Her question was answered as a voice called out to Brick.

"Now that must be….Brick McArther! Call for attention, private!" the voice commanded. As if he were some sort of puppet, Brick stood up straight and saluted.

"Brick McArther, reporting for duty!" he yelled in a stiff, military tone. The voice chuckled.

"Yup, that's my son alright…" The group snapped their heads to look at a tall, muscular man with a military haircut. He sort of looked like an older version of Brick. Well, except for the fact that he was missing an arm and had an eyepatch.

"D-dad?" Brick asked. The man smiled.

"Long time no see, private."

"Wha….where…how…" Brick stammered, not able to string a sentence. "How did you get here?" he decided to ask. Brick's dad chuckled.

"Military chopper!" he laughed. Brick's mind went fuzzy. "Jeffrey McArther, reporting for duty!" his dad smiled, saluting Brick's friends.

"Does…does mom know you're here?"

"Not yet. Hey, don't tell her, you'll blow my cover!" His dad joked, retrieving an odd sort of chuckle from Brick. Scott and Dawn ran over, hand in hand.

"Is that…is that…" Scott panted.

"Is that Brick's dad?" Dawn asked for him. The others nodded, as if they were in a trance. Scott and Dawn beamed at Jeffrey.

"I'm Scott, and this is Dawn," Scott said, extending his hand out to the man. They two shook, smiling.

"Good thing I lost my left arm, or else I wouldn't be able to meet all of Brick's friends! Wow, my boy is popular it seems! Oh…and who is this young lady?" Jeffrey asked, gesturing at Jo.

"Oh this is Jo…she's my…uh….she's my…." Brick struggled to find the right words.

"I'm his girlfriend," Jo said firmly, Brick looking relieved. So after Brick's dad had met all of Brick's friends, it was time to tell him the sad truth.

"Uh Dad…um…y'know those dog tags you gave me….y'know…a few years back…well, more than a few years I guess….well uh…they kinda got…blown up…" Brick admitted, his ears going red. His dad looked disappointed for a second, but the look went away after a few moments of silence.

"I understand Brick…but there's no need to worry anymore, I'm not going to leave you again. I promise, I will never leave you guys ever again…well, you've got a game to play, but I'll be watching you," Jeffrey said kindly. Brick shed a few tears.

"Where were you?" he asked in a small voice. Jeffrey sighed.

"I was lost for a while…I couldn't find my way back…but the thought of you losing me forever…it made me angry…and…I knew…that I had to get out of there. But I'm here now. So there's no need to cry," his dad wiped a tear from Brick's cheek. "Soldiers don't cry."

"That's not true…we do it all the time," smiled Brick. The moment dissolved into a night of partying that even Geoff would be proud of.

**Okay so that was emotional….Sue me…..Anyways, I promised you guys that I would tell you about my next story, and I will right now. Right, so I'm thinking of doing another Mike X Zoey story, only this time, Mike won't remember her due to a brain surgery. Yeah, get ready for the usual confusing mind crap I usually do…Seriously, I don't know why I do that…I guess the mind intrigues me…Well, next chapter is on Saturday, so see ya!**


	24. Chapter 24: Eva and Owen

Chris: Last time on tdbfm….So…there really wasn't a challenge last time…apparently Chef told me that the ratings would skyrocket if I gave the campers a break…and…y'know…even though it did, I still suffered, so tonight we're definitely having a challenge! See who the biggest wuss on this island is on Total! Drama! Back for More!

"Hey Eva! Eva! Eva! Eva! Eva! Eva! Evaaa!" Owen repeated, trying to get Eva's attention. "EEEEEEVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT!?" she snapped after what felt like the millionth time. Owen stared at her for a while.

"Hi!" he giggled. Eva looked murderous. Two seconds later, you can see Owen hobbling into the mess hall, his arm and leg in a cast.

"Okay campers, today we're going on a treasure hunt! Now, each of you will get a map, a shovel, and a stunner. You got that?" Chris asked, making sure that everyone understood. The campers nodded. "Okay, you guys can form groups or go alone; I don't really care. But the first camper who gets the...uh…special prize…gets to pick who goes home!"

"Uh…why do we need stunners?" Sam asked.

"You'll see…now get going!" Chris yelled with glee. Groaning, the campers ran out of the mess hall. And since it was obvious that Brick, Scott, and Dawn were in a group, Eva found herself loathing the fact that none of her friends were there to help her out. Until Owen came…

"Hey Eva!" Owen said. "You wanna work together?"

"No," Eva said, expressionless. Owen stopped her and gave her these puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Owen begged.

"No…not the puppy dog eyes….you…you wouldn't…" Eva stammered. Owen's eyes got wider. "You would….oh….I know I'm going to regret this….Okay! We can work together!" Eva sighed. Cheering, Owen fell in step with the weight lifter.

"It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday-ay! Everybody's looking forward to the-e weekend!" Owen sang. Eva looked horrified. Who would sing that on national television!?

"Owen…just shut up while we look for the treasure!" Eva snapped. "Now let me get my map…it's gotta be around here somewhere…." Eva said, searching her pockets.

"Wait…the paper thingy with the big X on it?" Owen suddenly asked. Eva looked up.

"Yeah exactly! Do you know where….no….Owen, you did not eat the map!" Eva cried. Owen burped.

"I thought it was a fruit by the foot…" he apologized. The girl beside him looked livid.

"Do you mean to tell me that there is no way for us to do this challenge!? You are so…ugh!" Eva screamed.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Owen said. Eva felt a little sorry for him.

"Let's just keep going," she said.

"Okay!" chirped Owen. "And then it's Friday AGAAAAA-AAAA-INNNN!" he sang, to Eva's annoyance.

Thirty minutes later, Eva and Owen literally found an X on the ground.

"Well that was easy," Eva muttered as she began to dig at the spot. "Are you going to help out Owen?" she asked, noticing that Owen had just been standing there for the last two minutes.

"Well…I kinda mistook my shovel for a hotdog…" Owen explained. Eva just sighed and passed him her stunner. "Just hold this will you? And I swear, if you eat it, I will shove you in this hole!" she warned. It seemed like hours went by before she made any type of progress.

"Hey Eva, I think you might be close!" Owen yelled.

"Yeah, I think you're right! Maybe I just- WOOAAAAHHH!" Eva screamed as she felt herself being hurtled into the air. When she landed on the hard ground, she looked up to find one of the mutated squids from Total Drama Revenge of the Island. "Owen, give me my stunner!"

To her relief, Owen had not eaten the stunners. But she watched in horror as the big oaf fumbled with the stunner, as if it were made of butter. With a sharp clatter, the weapon fell on the ground, out of Owen's reach.

"Hurry up Owen! Any minute now the beast is gonna- WHHHHAAAAAAA!" Once again, Eva was thrown into the air by the beast. Owen, who was trying his best to get the weapon, had fallen due to his leg injury. The squid saw him and attacked. Surprisingly, Owen saw this coming and moved to dodge the attack. It would've been really impressive, had Owen's arm gotten out of the way. There was a loud crunch as Owen's good arm was crushed.

"Noooo!" Owen wailed in pain.

"Owen, the stunner! Can…can you reach it?" Eva asked in concern. Owen looked to his right, where the stunner lay on the ground. There was a pounding of feet approaching them.

"Whoa!" someone yelled. Eva looked to see Scott, Dawn, and Brick.

"Use your stunners!" she yelled at them. The teens obediently whipped out their weapons and pointed them at the squid. With a sickening cry, the squid swerved and swayed, its skin disintegrating.

"Thanks for the help Eva!" Brick thanked her. "I think we might've been dead if you hadn't told us to stun it…"

Eva started to reply, but then she remembered Owen.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked him, running to his side. Owen looked at her.

"I got hungry while you guys were stunning the squid…so I ate the one on the ground," Owen said.

"Seriously!?" Eva said.

"Hey, you can have the one in my pocket!" Owen said. Eva face palmed.

"Owen…you had a stunner in your pocket this entire time!?" she yelled. As usual, Owen looked clueless. To Eva's luck, Chris told her that she had won the challenge, because she was the one who dug the hole and told the others to stun the squid.

"So who will you choose to go home?" Chris asked her. Eva glared at Owen.

"Y'know, at first I was going to pick that tub of lard over there, but then I realized that this show is terrible…so I choose myself to go home!" Eva snapped. Chris shrugged.

"Okay then…." When she was hurled that night, there were shrieks of what some would identify as the sound of happiness as she flew through the air.


	25. Chapter 25: He Hurt Them

Chris: Last time on TDBFM! In an epic battle of staying alive thanks to Mr. Squid, it was Owen's nonstop eating habits and annoyance that drove Eva to kick herself off this island! Now we can- hey, what do you think you're doing?

*you hear sounds of struggle*

Chef *popping out of nowhere*: See what happens tonight on a very special episode of Total! Drama! Back for More!

Theme song.

All through the air the birds were chirping, but Sam didn't care. There was no way he could win this. Even if he got to the final two, Scott would probably knock him out of the whole competition! Plus, Sam overheard what was going to happen to the kid, and he really didn't want to participate in that sort of thing. And yet, you'd think Sam would look at it from a gamer's point of view but…

Getting back on topic, Sam was pretty surprised to hear Chef calling them to the mess hall. Trudging, he made his way to his "doom". Yeah…sure…not today!

"Alright you little weirdoes, I have a special treat for you all today!" Chef said.

"You're gonna throw yourself off of a skyscraper?" Scott scoffed. Chef ignored him.

"I have captured our annoying little host here. The challenge today is to torture him… Whoever gets him to scream the loudest wins! But if you can't even get him to scream, you're eliminated. Now, I think we should put the torture chamber to it today…" Chef smirked. On the floor next to him sat Chris, bound and gagged with a blindfold on.

"Holy….." Scott breathed, but couldn't finish. The others around him gasped in shock. They, like him, were looking forward to this challenge.

"That's right! Now, the first to try will be Lashawna!" Chef announced. He took Lashawna into the torture chamber. To their delight, they heard the host screaming within the first ten minutes.

When her turn was over, consisting of thirty minutes, she burst from the chamber, dusting her hands.

"That felt good!" she said. The rest of the campers cheered, not being able to wait for their own turn. It was clear that whoever went home tonight would go home with a smile.

"Now it's Brick's turn!" Chef barked. Brick ran to the torture chamber with a sort of glee. Chris's screams seemed to have escalated. When his turn drew to a close, Brick emerged with a grin on his face.

"I made him face a world where he was fat and bald," Brick whispered to Scott.

"Oh man, I was gonna do that!" Scott whined. The two snickered and waited to see who was up next. After what seemed ages to Sam, it was his turn. In truth, he had no idea what he was going to do.

At the first step in the chamber, Sam could immediately smell sweat and…shame…._ It smells like my uncle Rico!_ Sam thought, wrinkling his nose. He spotted the controls and sprang over to it. A series of dials stared at him.

He noticed four buttons: Low torture, medium torture, high torture, and extreme torture. After what Chris had pulled, Sam mulled over the thought of extreme torture. Deciding that Chris was a total bitch, Sam put his hand on it.

But the thing is, no matter how hard he tried, he could not make it go down. It was as if it were not meant to be pressed. And yet somehow he knew that Chris had tried it before.

_Please….just….give him hell! Do it for Dakota, do it for her!_ Sam pleaded. He noticed with pleasure that the button loosened up a bit. After a while of straining, Sam finally managed to press it. Lights and sirens flashed around for a few seconds.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as the sirens withdrew. His question was ignored by the painful cries of the host.

It was as if he were torturing a small child. It seemed like Chris looked sort of…helpless.

"Wait- stop!" Sam cried, pounding on the equipment. Chris screamed bloody murder.

"_No! Please, why would you hurt them?! No wait- hurt me, not Mommy! Please Daddy, don't hurt them!_" Chris screamed. Sam didn't know what to think. What was going on?

"Stop! Stop!" Sam screamed. Chris screamed one final time and escaped his bonds. The host tore off his blindfold with a cry of agony and stared around the room.

"AAAAAGGGGRRRRHHHH! You!" Chris screamed, catching sight of Sam. "YOU ARE OFF OF THIS ISLAND FOR GOOD! FOR GOOD!"

"I-I-I…..t-this was th-the c-challenge…" Sam stuttered. Chris glared at him.

"How much….did you hear?" Chris asked coldly. Sam stared at him.

"I didn't mean to press the extreme button…" Sam murmured. Chris looked surprised for a second.

"How did you manage to press…Never mind that…You are eliminated for good! Get out!"

Sam hung his head and slumped out of the chamber. As he stared, he heard something like a strangled sob behind him. It was so powerful, Sam whipped around. He looked into the host's eyes for a moment and saw only one thing there; remorse.

The others were shocked to see Sam looking so down when he left the chamber.

"What happened in there?" Eva asked.

"I was kicked off….Chris escaped his bonds," Sam explained. She nodded and followed the others back to the cabins. Chef was the one who took care of Sam's exit from the island. Sam was glad that Chris wasn't there, because he wasn't sure he could face the man ever again.

"What went wrong?" Chef wondered aloud as he readied the slingshot for Sam's use. Sam sighed and felt his stomach churn as he was flung from the island. He couldn't wait to see Dakota again, though he was sure that she would be disappointed that he lost.

And laying in the comfortable bed of the hotel for losers, Sam couldn't help but contemplate one thing; why had Chris made the sound that was the true definition of sadness?


	26. Chapter 26: The Countdown Starts

Chris: Last time on TDBFM…. I'd rather not talk about it, seeing as the things that happened were really strong…but you can be sure that everything will bounce back on this episode of Total Drama: Back for More…

After the torture challenge, Chris seemed to steer clear of the campers. He ate his meals in his own cabin and never came outside. When it was time to host the show, the campers weren't sure what was going to happen.

"What did Sam do to him?" Scott wondered to Dawn and Brick. The two weren't sure. As they ventured to the mess hall where the challenge was to be explained, they found the same old Chris sneering at them.

"Okay campers, today we're going to head down to the beach. The theme for today is wrestling. On the beach you will find two platforms. Now since there are five of you, one person will not have to participate. Now we will draw cards to see who goes on what platform." Chris said, pulling out a hat with a bunch of cards in it.

"Brick and Dawn, you two will be wrestling the Sasquatch!" Chris sneered. "Scott, you will not have to participate, as you picked the card of that nature from the hat, but Owen and Lashawna will be wrestling a bear!"

"So is this the challenge?" Dawn asked him. Chris's faced lit up, as if he had forgotten something.

"Oh yes, you and your partners will be working together to bring your creature down. The team that pins their creature first wins. The team that that fails to do so will be eliminated. That's right, there will be a double elimination tonight," Chris confirmed. The teens fell silent and went to change into their bathing suits.

When the teams had been assembled on their platforms, the challenge was on. Scott prayed for his friends' safety. Scott was sitting in a beach chair, watching the whole thing. He looked sideways at Chris and felt a sudden fury rise up inside of him. Thinking back on how badly Scott wanted his Pappy to see him, Scott never felt the need for answers so desperately since then.

"Why do you do it?" Scott glared at the host. Chris seemed taken aback.

"Pardon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you torture us?" Scott rephrased. Chris scoffed at him.

"You don't know what torture is…."

"I do…I spent a long time in that chair…"

"Oh so now it's my fault like everything else…" Chris complained. Scott growled a little.

"You make me sick…you are just a right old fraud, you know that?"

Chris stared ahead. "You don't know what it's like," he spoke. Scott became confused.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"You have no idea how it feels to live like I do… I caused so much pain…"

Scott glared even harder. "If you did it all for the views, then I am not sorry one bit!"

Chris shook his head hard. "No…not that….You don't even know…"

It occurred to Scott then that he didn't know as much about Chris as he thought.

"What happened in the chamber?" he whispered. Chris gulped.

"I…I saw…I…I…I saw them….I saw her!" Chris screamed, sobbing into his hands. "I caused it….I did it….I could've stopped him, but he just kept hurting her!"

Scott was totally confused. What the absolute frick was going on around here?

"Chris? Why…why are you doing this?" Scott asked him. At that moment, Scott heard the triumphant cry of Brick pinning the Sasquatch. A pang of ice seemed to penetrate Scott's stomach. Owen and Lashawna were about to leave Scott, Dawn, and Brick in the final three.

Chris looked up from his hands to see that Brick and Dawn had won. The two were shocked when the horror of their situation dawned on them. Brick whimpered as Lashawna and Owen were declared the losers, immediately being slung from the island.

"Guys, I need to talk to you," Scott said, pulling the winners aside. As he recapped what had just happened between him and Chris, Brick and Dawn remained a good audience.

"Well what do you think is up with him?" Brick asked. Scott and Dawn honestly did not know. Giving up, the three turned in for bed, dreading the finale that was to come.

When the lack of being able to sleep fell on Scott, he decided to take a walk. He mulled things over in his mind, but he couldn't work things out.

To his surprise, he found Ethan sitting on a tuft of sand, gazing at the lake. Scott went over to the boy and sat next to him.

"Hey kid," Scott greeted. Ethan looked as though his favorite relative had stopped by for a visit.

"Hi Scott!"

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nah…Sleep won't come to me easily…" the boy spoke. "Not anymore…"

Scott longed to tell the boy that things were going to be okay, but the truth was still in his face.

"Ethan…I'm so sorry…."

The boy looked in Scott's eyes for a while. It was a sad look, full of meaning. "Scott…won't you be the one to do it?"

"Me? I…I couldn't bring myself to do it…"

"No. You have to do it. I want you to be the one who kills me." The boy spoke with confidence, as if he were not planning his own death.

"No…Ethan…I'll do whatever I have to keep you from dying…"

"You mean, I might not die?" Ethan asked with hope. Scott nodded.

"No on my watch…I…I promise…"

"If that's a promise you can keep, then I have no problem putting my trust in you!" Ethan laughed. The problem was, Scott wasn't sure how in the world he was going to keep it. For that moment, however, he concentrated on spending his time with the child of misery.


	27. Chapter 27: The keys to your heart

Chris: Last time on Tdbfm! A winning wrestling match with a sasquatch let Brick, Dawn, and Scott in the final three! Who's going to go head to head in the finale? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Back for More!

With the arrival of the finale flying toward them, the campers were dreading the challenge they would have to compete in. Truthfully, Scott didn't want to fight against any of his friends, but he knew he would have to end the competition somehow.

Brick was starting to become his best friend, and money can destroy even the strongest of friendships. **(Trust me, I know… -_-)** Scott especially didn't want his friendship with Brick to end because Scott never really had friends when he was little, and it felt like a nice change.

And then you had to look at the fact that Dawn was the only person who had loved Scott. The sad thing is, the thing Scott and his Pappy had was not love. It wasn't even friendship. Sure, Scott respected his Pappy for a while, but he had to face the fact that his Pappy never respected Scott. His Pappy was like the leader of chaos, and Scott had been his little sidekick. With Dawn though, Scott couldn't get enough. He finally felt equal with her, that neither she nor he was in charge of the other. He finally got it; relationships are about equal balance, not control! Oh, and it had always been there, for centuries! The fact is, she was still in the competition, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Still on his mind was that odd thing he had found in that underground room, but he didn't want to believe it.

And with Brick, he didn't want to fight Scott to the death either. He appreciated that he never felt like the third wheel around Dawn and Scott, and the change in Scott's personality was terrific. The development Scott went through was miraculous, looking at his background. Brick didn't know much about relationships, but he felt like Scott would appreciate it if he worked on getting Dawn home extensively.

And as for Dawn… well, she didn't know what to think. She really didn't want to fight Scott for _money_. What if he got hurt? What if he died? What if… What if… What if _he_ accidently killed her? She didn't mean to brag, but she knew he needed her. Dawn hated Chris to death. No doubt the finale would be dangerous…

But part of her wanted to save Brick. Brick was a good, honest friend. And the truth is, Scott needed Brick too. Part of her didn't want such a good friendship to go to waste, so this led to her deciding that she would work on getting Brick home. Extensively.

There was a yell from behind Dawn when she made her way to the mess hall. "Hey Dawn, wait up!" the voice called. Dawn found Scott running towards her. She waited patiently while he caught up to her.

"You couldn't have…met me halfway?" the ginger panted, looking up at her fondly.

"Would you rather have me ignore you and keep walking?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I guess not…" Scott chuckled as he fell in step with his girl. The two walked in silence for a moment.

"So Dawn…" Scott started.

"Yes?"

"I…uh…I have to…erm…ask you something…" Scott said. Dawn was surprised at how squeaky his voice came out.

"What is it?"

"Uh…well…" Scott said, scratching the back of his neck. Dawn had never seen the boy so out of character. "What's going to happen to us?" he asked, his face flushing.

"What do you mean?" Dawn wondered to him.

"After the show… H-how are we going to stay in touch? What's going to happen to us?" he asked again.

"I…I don't know Scott. I mean, we don't even know who's going to the final two."

"I know…but…Say we make it out of here okay…"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Aren't you curious? Are we supposed to make it long distance or…"

"Can't we just make it to the final two before we start filing for marriage?" Dawn snapped. This caused Scott to jump at her tone.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just want to know when I'll see you again!" Scott yelled, his temper slightly rising.

"Well jeez Scott, why don't you use all of that electronic _crap_ to see me? Because with you, it's _all about_ Mother Nature!" Dawn cried sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you!?" Scott yelled. "Why are you all of a sudden yelling at me?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Oh so now you're too good to talk to me?!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"_I don't want to talk about it_," Scott mocked her.

"Yeah very funny, at least I have a reason to say it!"

"Oh so now I'm just a copycat?" Scott challenged her.

"Pretty much!" Dawn snapped.

"Why don't you think about it for a while before yelling at me some more!?"

"I have too much anger to stop now!"

"Oh so goody two shoes Dawn is yelling for the first time?"

"Don't you call me that!"

"Goody two shoes Dawn!"

"Yeah, real mature… tell me why I thought I loved you again?"

"T-thought…?"

"Yeah, thought!"

Scott stared at her. "You…you don't mean that…"

"Maybe I do…"

"GO TO HELL!" Scott screamed.

"NOT IF IT MEANS I'LL SEE YOU THERE ONE DAY!"

"OH YEAH GREAT, JUST WHAT I NEED FROM MY LOVING GIRLFRIEND!"

"LOVING HUH? IT'S FUNNY; I THINK THAT LOVE JUST WENT OUT THE WINDOW. CARE TO FOLLOW IT?"

"THAT'S WHAT I WOULD EXPECT FROM YOU…"

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH, WHY DON'T YOU TELL YOUR LITTLE ANIMAL FRIENDS? Y'KNOW SINCE YOU HAVE SOOO MANY..."

Dawn glared at him. "What makes you think that you can just say this?"

"I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!" he screamed, leaving her in total silence.

She watched Scott stomp towards the mess hall, not looking back. Her knees crumpled beneath her and she fell to the ground. What did he mean by that? And what made her become so angry with him?

His voice rang through her head. _GO TO HELL!_ That really hurt her. But the things she had said… Well, let's just say that she never dreamed that she would ever say that. Though it was their first fight, Dawn felt like she could never face him again.

She buried her face in the ground and sobbed. Why did she ever sign up for this show anyways? Her sobs covered the sound of footsteps approaching. She jumped when she felt a warm hand tap her back. Thinking it was Scott, she looked up hopefully, only to find Brick standing there. The smile she had on a few seconds ago faltered.

"Oh…It's you Brick…" she said, feeling disappointed.

"C'mon Dawn, you have to pull it together…"

"You don't even know what happened…" Dawn said miserably.

"Actually, I heard the whole thing. Why don't we just get to the mess hall?" Brick suggested, looking uncomfortable.

Dawn glared at him. "Yeah, more torture from Chris sounds like heaven!"

"Don't you want to see who's in the final two?"

"No," Dawn replied coolly. Brick sighed.

"I'm trying my best here! C'mon, the faster we get through with this challenge, the faster the show will be over and we can go home!" he reasoned. Dawn had to admit that he was right, so she reluctantly stood up and brushed her clothes off.

She took the farthest seat from Scott in the mess hall, refusing to look at him. Poor Brick, who wasn't sure who to sit by, sat in the very middle of the two. Chris grinned at the cadet.

"Couples, eh? Anyways, for today's challenge, you all will be collecting some keys that have been placed around the island. You each will have to find one of the three of the keys in order to move on to part two of the challenge, which I will explain later. Any questions?" The campers did not respond.

"Great, now get moving!"

Dawn grudgingly got up from her seat and exited the mess hall. Why the hell would they need a key? And where was she supposed to find one? Her jaw stuck out a little and she saw Scott's eyes catch her.

He didn't know what to think about their fight. He knew he had left her confused and hurt, but part of him didn't care. Brick caught up to him and clapped him on the back.

"So…how about those Yankies?" Brick asked him. Scott rolled his eyes and sped away from the cadet. Sighing, Brick caught up with Scott again.

"C'mon man, I know you and Dawn had a fight…"

"So you've come to cheer me up?" Scott asked, finishing the sentence for him.

"Well… yeah…"

"I don't need cheering up. Dawn is perfectly fine to hate me," Scott replied coldly.

"Dude, she was crying a few minutes ago! She loves you!"

"Yeah, and that's why she didn't want to talk about our relationship… Thanks for helping me figure that one out…" Scott said sarcastically.

"Has it occurred to you that she's just scared?" Brick suggested. Scott cocked his head at the other boy.

"Scared?"

"Maybe she's afraid of the future?"

"Hmmm, maybe…" Scott thought aloud. He gasped in surprise.

"Look, there's a key!" he exclaimed, pointing at a nearby tree. Suspended by a short rope, Scott's face fell as he saw that above it swarmed a couple dozen bees.

"How are we supposed to get it?" Brick wondered.

"If Dawn was here, she could probably talk to the bees…" Scott said gloomily. Brick patted him on the back and thought about the problem.

"Got any honey?" Brick asked. Scott's face lit up.

"I actually do! I hacked some from the mess hall this morning," he said as he retrieved the honey containers from his pocket.

"Okay, I'm gonna distract the bees from the key while you grab it," Brick told him.

"Wait a minute, so who's going to keep it?" Scott asked.

"You can keep it. Now let's do this!" Brick exclaimed as he pulled the honey containers open.

"I don't think I should ke-." Scott started to say. His sentence never finished as he widened his eyes at the swarm of bees that were now chasing Brick. As soon as he couldn't see any more stingers or otherwise, he sprang into action. The key was pretty high up, so Scott had to do a little climbing to reach his goal. He yelled in triumph as his hand closed on the key.

"Scott, do you have it yet?" Brick's voice cried as Scott heard the bees approaching.

"I've got it," he called, sliding down the tree's trunk. He swatted the bees away from Brick, receiving a few stings. When Brick was de-bee'd, the two examined the key.

"Look, there's a number on it!" Brick said, pointing to the number 3 in the center.

"I wonder what it means," Scott said, still gripping the key. "Do you need any help finding yours?"

"No thanks," Brick replied as he set off to find his own key. Shrugging, Scott made his way back to the mess hall.

Meanwhile, Dawn was having a little trouble. She had managed to find a key, but it was trapped in between three large boulders. Brick ran up to her, asking how her progress was going.

"It's fine…" Dawn mumbled.

"Listen, Scott is regretting the whole fight," Brick explained.

"I'd like to hear him say that himself!" Dawn cried, taking a seat on the dusty ground.

"Scott was just worried about you guys!" Brick said. Dawn looked up.

"Worried?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to know that you still wanted to be with him," Brick concluded.

"I said some things I didn't mean…" Dawn admitted, nodding her head.

"So do you need help getting that key?" Brick asked, nodding at the boulders.

"I might," Dawn said sheepishly. They studied the rocks.

"Scott is pretty strong… I bet he could pick those boulders up, no problem," Dawn said aloud.

Brick grinned at her. "I'm pretty strong too, maybe I could lift them for you!" he offered. Dawn sighed and nodded.

Grunting, Brick lifted the heavy boulders for Dawn. She quickly picked up the key and thanked him.

"Yours has a number 1 on it," Brick observed. Dawn cocked her head at it.

"I wonder what that's all about… hey, do you need help or anything?" she asked him. Brick shook his head and smiled.

"Why don't you find Scott and explain this whole thing to him?" Dawn smiled at the boy and scurried off to the mess hall.

As soon as she went through the doorway, she found Scott slouching in a seat. She made eye contact with him, taking a seat beside him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi…"

"Look, I'm sorry-" they both said at the same time. The couple laughed with each other. There was a moment of silence between the two. Then, as if he could read her mind, Scott smiled at Dawn, signaling that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry Scott," she apologized.

"Me too," Scott said, bowing his head. The two shared a hug.

"Ahem," said a voice from the doorway. Brick joined their table, twirling a key with the number 2 on it.

"Hey Brick," the couple grinned. They all shared a laugh until Chris came into the mess hall.

"Now that everyone has located a key, it's time you three turn your attention to the three doors behind you," Chris said. The campers looked to find the doors. The first one had a number 1 on it, and so on.

"Look to your keys and get in front of your door," Chris instructed them. They hurried to find their door, sweating in anticipation of the outcome.

"Two of these doors will open with your keys. Scott, since you're going to be in the final two, your door _**will**_ be opening. Dawn, Brick, time to see who's going to the finale."

Dawn and Brick looked at each other, both scared. Brick saluted the girl and winked, Dawn returning the favor. They stuffed their keys in the locks and held their breaths.

Turning the handles… Dawn's door opened. Scott sat there, shocked, while Dawn stood on the other side of the door. Brick looked miserably at the two, his door refusing to open.

"Brick, looks like you're going home," Chris announced. Scott and Dawn rushed towards Brick, but Chef held them back.

"Brick!" Scott called out to him. "…Thanks…for everything!"

With a final salute, Scott watched as his friend got dragged away by Chris. Sighing, Scott looked to the path ahead of him and found Dawn.

"So…we're in the final two…" Scott said. Nothing was said after that. Dawn squeezed his hand, leaving him so she could get some sleep in her cabin.

When he arrived at his own cabin, he found that sleep was miles away. So many things happened… He punched his pillow, wishing that he could just drift off…

He knew the truth then, that everything he had found on the paper in the underground room was true. He was going to have to kill Ethan, and defeat Dawn.


	28. Chapter 28: Only The Dead Ones

**Just a quick note: This took a lot of effort to write, so please don't post hateful reviews! Also, the POV will change rapidly in the beginning so PAY ATTENTION!**

Chris: Wherever you are, stop what you're doing, the season (story :P) finale starts right now! That's right! I, Chris Mclean, am here to bring you the epic finale of Total Drama: Back for More! And we've had our moments; like when Mike defeated Train? Epic! And there were many… couples…. In fact, our finale will be the most epic ever, because it will choose the future of the couple ScottXDawn! See who gets the million right now, right here, on Total! Drama! Back for More!

Dawn's POV

So. Much. Adrenaline. I've never it felt it that much; I'm a pretty laid back female. But you could feel the tension building up everywhere. Even the camera crew was waiting in anticipation of the finale.

Scott's POV

Personally, I was dreading the whole sha-bang. How was it even supposed to go down anyways? At that point, I was really doubting that I would have to kill a little boy on national television.

Dawn's POV

The day of the final competition was killing me. As it was planned, Scott and I met up and walked to the mess hall together. As soon as we walked in, there was a loud rumbling noise, and all of our friends and family were there. Even Duncan and Gwen were there to cheer us up, it was nuts!

Scott's POV

So after everything in the mess hall cleared up a little, my dad motioned for me to follow him over to the corner of the room. It was really secretive, but I trailed after him, giving my friends the "I dunno, he must be plumb crazy," sign.

"Did you read your Pappy's letter?" he asked me. Some "duh" music played in my head. The letter, I had forgotten all about it!

"I've been really… busy…" I said sheepishly to him. He nodded as I hung my head in shame.

"I don't think you were supposed to read it yet, so that's okay," he whispered back. He gave me the okay to take a seat at a table. I noticed a glass of juice on the table and downed it in one gulp. I noticed Dawn sipped hers slowly, letting the ice in the glass melt a little. I frowned, seeing as it was pretty strange to put ice in orange juice. I patted Dawn's back to make her feel a little better, but I doubt it made a difference.

Dawn's POV

It made all the difference

Scott's POV

At that moment, Chris walked in, holding his head high like he was some sort of king. Yeah, king of the douche bags.

"Well, it's been a long season," he smirked. "There have been a lot of great moments, and a lot of hilarious footage… heh heh! But now, the fun must end."

I rolled my eyes at that one. What fun? The only thing anyone talked about was how much they wanted to go home!

"Now everyone, it is time to meet at the arena to see the last challenge of the season.

Dawn's POV

After we had all gathered in the arena, my dad glaring at Scott's head, Chris sent our supporters to the stands. No one was sure who to root for, seeing as they liked us equally, so I suppose they just split themselves up evenly.

Chis sat himself on a tall chair overlooking the arena. He smirked and pressed a button. A large platform rose up to find itself above our heads. I felt Scott stiffen beside me as a figure on top of the platform became clear. It was Ethan, about to be injected with a large needle.

Scott's POV

"No!" I screamed at Chris, and everybody else in the damn world. He was a _little boy_ for Christ's sake! Ethan was too high up for me to help him, so all I could do was watch as Ethan transformed into a monster.

"Yeah, we had a _lot_ of toxic waste leftover from Dakota's mutation, so we decided to give him an overdose," Chris said into a microphone. _Chaotic evil_, I realized.

There was a loud roar, and everyone whipped their heads to see what was going on with the kid. He had large fangs dripping with some sort of ooze. He was _ten times_ his regular size, and it was clear that this kid wasn't an orphan anymore. This kid was a bargain for money. A monster to kill. And I hated it.

Dawn's POV

I knew that Chris had planned a way for Scott not to be able to back out of this killing Ethan thing, and judging by Ethan's new look, Chris had gone all out for this one. I spotted Brick, who was looking at Ethan with disbelief on his face. Then everything went black.

Scott's POV

I was completely shocked when Dawn crumpled to the ground next to me. I'm not sure if she fainted or whatever, but it was clear that she was not in a good situation. And then, as if she were possessed or something, her head shot up. Slowly, she turned to look at me, barring some fangs. Wait a minute… Dawn's mom was a dentist, so what the _hell_ was Dawn doing with fangs?

"Dead meat…" she croaked, hissing at me. I backed up slowly, not wanting to get eaten alive. I felt Chris's eyes, swing to me, as if he were expecting something. When nothing did happen, I noticed he got frustrated.

"Didn't you drink your juice!?" he yelled into the microphone. I was a little confused at that point. And that's when it hit me; there was chaotic evil in the ice.

I yelped a little as Ethan's clawed hand swatted at me. Seriously, what did a guy have to do to get some weapons around here? As if on cue, a platform of knives and weapons rose from the ground. I grabbed a sword and took a stance, ready to fight for my life. It was either Ethan or Dawn, and it was a hard choice.

Ethan swatted at me again, but this time I was ready. I slashed his hand, creating a large gash. His reaction wasn't pretty at all as he yelped in a fit of rage. I took this time to scan my surroundings. There were a few places to take cover under.

Dawn advanced at me, growling. I hesitated, wondering if I would seriously damage at her. It was too late to make any sudden dodging or attacks, so Dawn had the opportunity to create a serious wound in my leg by digging her fangs into my leg. I howled in pain, it echoing around the arena. I heard Ethan approaching behind me and dodged the blow he was delivering. With a sudden burst of instinct, I made a downward slash on his arm and his hand fell right off. He grabbed his forearm in pain. I felt bad, but for now, I was fighting to kill. I turned to Dawn, who looked a little disoriented. She caught sight of me and ran, hatred in her eyes. The real Dawn never looked at me that way, even when we had our big fight.

I mouthed a silent "sorry," and drove my sword into her heart. Tears leaked out of my eyes as she looked at her chest in shock. There was blood dribbling down her chest and- wait, that wasn't blood, it was green ooze. In a flash the real Dawn was kneeling down in front of me, a huge wound in her chest.

"Dawn…" I whispered, regret in my voice. "I'm so sorry…"

"Scott, do me a favor…"

"What?"

"Get me to a safe place…" she said quietly. I turned around to see Ethan howling, looking stronger by the second.

"Okay…" I said to her, picking her up bridal style. I ran a few feet to lay her down on a quiet tuft of grass, away from danger. I kissed her forehead.

"Stay with me," I told her, holding her hand. She nodded her head weakly.

I ran for Ethan, holding up my sword. The great beast ran for me, spitting venom. He swiped his hand at me, but I took this as a shortcut to his doom. I jumped on top of the huge hand and leaped as far as I could go up his arm. I managed to make it to his shoulder, it being a massive platform. Foolishly, I stuck my sword into his flesh, not giving myself time to run. Instinctively, he clapped his hand to his shoulder to check on the wound. I got buried under a giant ton of sweaty flesh.

Dawn's POV

I was dying, but my Scott needed help, so I forced myself into a standing position. I grabbed a silver sword from the pile and charged at Ethan's right leg, slicing everything I could reach.

Scott's POV

Suddenly, Ethan screamed in pain, removing his hand from his shoulder. I fell to the ground, crumpling to a heap. Darkness flooded me…

_Where am I? I saw a light up ahead and raced towards it. A squinted as a figure approached, and to my delight, it was my Pappy._

"_Pappy!" I called to him. For the first time in my life, he gave me a warm smile and extended his arms for a hug. As I buried my face into the white robes he wore, he patted my back._

"_Seems like forever, hasn't it?" asked the voice I knew._

"_You have no idea," I whispered._

"_But you need to go back. She needs you…"_

"_I know…" I agreed. He gave me another huge smile and nodded at me._

"_Good luck to you, my grandson."_

_I looked at him full in the face. "Have I died though? Or is this in my head?"_

_He took me by the shoulders and gave me a little shake. "That's up to you Scott. Now go… save her… Bring life to the girl."_

_I hugged him again, missing him so much. "I love you Pappy."_

"_I wish I had made my feelings clear to you when I was alive Scott. But I can never go back…" he said sadly. I wiped a tear from my eye and turned around, making my way back._

"_Hey Pappy," I said, looking around at him. "When do I read the letter?"_

"_You'll know…"_

Ethan howled again, hurling me up into the sky. I looked down as I fell, noticing that I was right above his right eye. I positioned myself over his eye like a diver, and sliced right into it. Leaning sideways, I fell back to Earth, landing next to Dawn.

"You're not well enough to fight!" I exclaimed. She frowned and pointed her sword at me.

"Don't make me regret saving your life!" she warned. I looked back at the main target.

"I go for his eyes! If he can't see, he won't hurt us as badly!" I yelled, running for him. He grabbed me and hurtled me up again, to which this time I made sure I was in line with his other eye. And then… A perfect shot, the beast was blind!

But falling back to Earth again, I landed in another heap.

"_Do you like dying, or are you just that bad a fighter?!" Pappy shouted. I rolled my eyes and went back to finish Ethan off._

Opening my eyes once more, I saw with triumph that Ethan was staggering around, not knowing his surroundings. Dawn knelt down next to me, shaking me softly.

"Let's finish him…" I said, nodding. She took a step back as I heaved myself into a standing position.

"Together."

We lined up and rushed towards Ethan. As we jumped up and held our swords out like daggers, it wasn't clear who had struck first. There was a blinding light as we both stabbed our swords into his heart. As we were hurtled backwards, I said a silent prayer, "Sorry little buddy…"

It was over as the real Ethan fell to the ground, clutching his chest. He had returned to his normal size, but there was no mistaking the blood gushing from his heart. I ran to his side, not believing what I saw. There wasn't an inch that wasn't covered in his blood.

"I…I was the one who did this to you…" I cried. He stared at his chest in disbelief.

"Am…am I gonna die?" he asked. I was reminded of the Ethan I knew weeks ago who had asked the same question.

"No….no, we're gonna go home, and you're gonna be just fine!" I told him, not finding any truth in my words.

"Scott… he said. I looked into his eyes, they were intent and determined. And I saw in them the boy who had laughed, cried, prayed, played, and loved. The boy who had stayed with his mother when she was on her death bed. The one who had loved his father even after he left. The boy who had played with other children, who had gone to birthday parties, and had grieved.

Ethan pushed a locket in my hand. There was a woman and a man in one side, and a picture of a Ethan in the other. The Man and woman were his mother and father.

"Look…at…me…" he said finally. I took one last look at him.

"Why did it have to be you?" I asked him. "Why did you have all this pain?"

A single tear escaped his eye. And in a moment, both the tear and the little boy were gone.

Dawn's POV

Scott poured tears over the boy for a while. Then, he shakily got up and buried his face in my shoulder. Choking and sobbing noises emitted from him. I felt terrible about his loss. I looked up at the stands and glared at Chris.

"Our winner of Total Drama; Back for More is Scott!" Chris announced. Scott's head sprung up.

"Money…? MONEY?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!" he screamed at him. "YOU TOOK THE LIFE OF AN INNOCENT CHILD AND CRUSHED IT! You took it all away…. Even the pain…."Scott finished. The supporters swarmed from the stands to take a place next to Scott. Everyone stood tall against Chris. And then there was a loud helicopter-like noise.

Scott's POV

All at once a bunch of Military soldiers swooped in from ropes and dropped down to surround Chris.

"Stand down Chris Mclean!" they shouted. I recognized one man to be Brick's father. Wave after wave of soldiers flooded the arena. Some soldiers came over to me to see if I was okay. I couldn't feel anything anymore though. I knelt down next to Ethan's lifeless form. There were no more tears left.

"We have to move the body son," a soldier said. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving him! I'm not leaving his side!" I said softly. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," Mike said to me, also kneeling down. I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed Zoey, Jo, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Dawn, and Mike to lead me to my cabin. It felt weird to be there after everything that had just happened.

Flinging myself onto a bed with a sigh, I held my head in my hands. My friends waited patiently for me to finish. When I finally looked up again, Mike held Pappy's letter out to me, to which I understood that it was time. My fingers shook as I tore the letter open. When I held up the crisp paper, I recognized my Pappy's handwriting at once.

_Dear Scott,_

_ By the time you read this, I will be gone and my son will have passed this on to you. I'm sorry about everything I've done to you. I realize that it was my actions that caused you to be in that chair._

_As you might know already, I kept many things from you. I know you probably will never forgive me, but I want you to know that I love you. In the moment, I can hear you downstairs, beeping away. I want to find you, but I am bed ridden until I die. I don't want you to see me like this. _

_I wish I had more time to get to you what I'm saying. There is so much to say, so many apologies, but I am an old man with no sense of how to form the words that will not come. As this is the last thing I will ever say to you until we meet once more, I want you to know that I enjoyed all the time we spent together. It may not have been the proudest moments of our lives, but I know that after you get out of that chair, there will be great things from you. _

_I may never see you as a free standing boy ever again, but I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I know all you ever wanted was to have someone who knew the real you. The side of you that enjoyed the woodlands and escaping the world. Maybe that's why you liked spending time with me._

_ Always watching over you,_

_ Pappy_

And for the first time in my life, I knew that I was going to make him proud.

Dawn's POV

The soldiers were more than happy to get out of there, and it felt like home was just a few feet away. I knew Scott was going to need a lot of help cheering up, but it was a good thing he had us. I got a vision right then and there, of Scott and I together…

The future would come one day, I knew, so it was best to wait for those things to come…

Scott's POV

The show was over, giving me time to grieve, but I knew I had to pull it together. In the years that left the show behind, I looked back on the path that the show had sown. I kept my Pappy's letter and Ethan's letter with me at all times. And taking the hands that reached out to me, I finally got back to the world in which it was all meant to be. And as for the torture the show had brought us… well, we knew that the nightmares would have to end someday. But… maybe that would never end. Some things just don't.


End file.
